


Blanket Fluff and others

by Lovefushsia



Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Pool Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, prompts, sex in a store room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wanted to collect my Tumblr ficlets together. I'll add more when they happen...</p><p>It's a random mix of Jorian and McKirk, some fluff, some smut, some fluffy smut!</p><p>Now they have (mostly) proper titles and are labelled as either Jorian or McKirk too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blanket Fluff (McKirk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As gifted to Gowashthelights :D

It was the worst, feeling like this, when he had so much to love in his life.  Len took the last few heavy steps up to his apartment trying to block out the day’s events, the trauma he had dealt with in surgery, the aftermath...  He didn’t know how he was going to get through the rest of the evening feeling so damn crappy.  Jim was working late, his text earlier had just about made Len cry, all he wanted was to curl up with his man, see those gorgeous, ridiculous blue eyes and wide smiling mouth.  But he would have to wait. 

He unlocked the door after a couple of attempts and threw the key on the table, kicking the door closed behind him.  He remembered he was out of any kind of dinner supplies as soon as he had his boots and jacket off.  No way was he going back out there tonight, he’d have to order in, although he felt too tired to eat anyway.

“Bones.”  Len flew around at the soft voice, halfway to his bedroom. 

“Jim! Oh God am I glad to see your face.”  He just about managed to keep from launching himself on top of Jim, sitting on the couch, but he rushed straight to him and pulled Jim up into his arms. 

“Hey, Bones,” Jim said wrapping his arms around Len’s waist and hugging him close.

“What are you doing here?  You said tomorrow,” Len’s voice was muffled as he nuzzled into Jim’s neck and tried to breathe him in while he spoke.  “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Bones, it’s only been three days.”

“That’s too long.”

“I know.  I thought about you all the time,” Jim said, kissing his temple and running a hand slowly through his hair.  “Had to get here today, I wanted to surprise you.”  Jim turned them around slowly and pulled Len down on to the couch with him.

“You’ve no idea how much I need you,” Len told him, looking up into those beautiful eyes.

Jim kissed him softly and cupped Len’s face with one hand, pressing their foreheads together.  “I love you Len, don’t ever forget it, ok?”

Len nodded, nearly choking up at hearing his own name on Jim’s lips.  He loved the nickname but it sometimes meant more to hear his given name from Jim.

Jim held him close and Len put his head on Jim’s chest, just listening to his calming heart beat.  This was all he needed, his Jim, right here with him.  He closed his eyes as Jim stroked his hair with gentle fingers and felt the soft throw blanket slip up his body as Jim wrapped them up, safe and warm and together. 


	2. Forehead Touch (Jorian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Dorian share a moment.
> 
> Inspired by this beautiful art: http://edgebug.tumblr.com/post/75676853186

John dropped his hand from Dorian’s back and slid both hands up and under his jacket, pulling his partner close.  Their foreheads touched and John closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply.  He had never thought ahead to what would happen if he fell in love with his partner.  Here they were though, together, safe for now.  Dorian’s hand brushing John’s cheek made his eyes open again and then he stared in open wonder at the man before him.  “Dorian, we need to be more careful,” John murmured. 

“Yeah John, you need to listen to me more you mean,” Dorian whispered as if their soft voices could somehow keep out the reality of it all.

“I will when you remember that I live for you D, without you I wouldn’t even be here, so take better care of yourself ok?” John told him touching his finger to the purple gash along Dorian’s hairline. 

“It’s a deal John.”

“You need to get patched up,” John said but he didn’t move to separate them. 

“I’ll go see Rudy, meet you at the car once you’ve had that seen to,” Dorian told him, nodding to the tear in John’s jacket sleeve with blood oozing out.  It was John’s favourite jacket which made him more angry than the wound.

Dorian stroked a hand down John’s unhurt arm as he took a step backwards.  It wouldn’t be long before they were back home, together and warm, recuperating before another day in the field.  Living and working together made them strong in many ways and it meant they could keep an eye on each other when things went bad, like today.  John nodded and thought about the kisses they would share later when they could get home.  He loved his life.


	3. Wrong Door (McKirk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from offensiveagentpie :)

Jim opened the door one handed, not even looking at who was there, just motioning them in while he continued yelling into his phone.  He went back into the kitchen and shouted some final choice words to his step-father before tossing his phone down. 

Fuck fuck fuck it.  Jim stormed around, picking up random crockery and hurling it at the sink, trying not to panic, trying to stop the tears and knowing he was going to fail.  He was going into a rage, could feel his heart picking up and his face warming.  He was so pissed and he had no outlet here in this shitty apartment.  “Fuck it,” he swore as he kicked at the lower cupboards and pulled his hands over his hair. 

He stood still just for long enough to take in a deep, shuddering breath and stretched his neck a little, before hanging his head down.  Fuck.

Jim was still staring at the ground when he jumped at someone’s touch.  The hand that had been gently placed on his shoulder had retreated but the man it belonged to was still there as Jim looked around.  

“Sorry,” the man said softly.  What was with his eyes?  They were like the colour of a deep forest but with the evening sun shining through the trees.  And who the hell was he?  He was not one of Jim’s roommates, he would definitely have remembered that beautiful face. 

He nodded, not knowing if he could speak without a profanity, or worse tears. 

“I wanted to help, if I can.”

“Who the hell are you?” Fuck, that was not how he should have reacted. 

“Leonard McCoy, I'm your neighbour, from across the hall.  Is this Scott’s place?” Jim zoned out a little staring at those lips - they were so full... _man_ how was anyone meant to listen to the words coming from those?  Jim’s eyes rose slowly back to the man’s – Leonard’s? – eyes and lost himself there again for a moment before he realised he was meant to have responded by now. 

“Shit, sorry,” he said, shaking his head and studying his hands.  “What did you say?” he finally asked cocking his head to the side and looking back at the man. 

“Are you ok?  Do you need to get out of here?”

“I don’t have anywhere to go man, better off here...at least I can smash up my own stuff, right?”

“You don’t have to listen to me, but sometimes it’s good to talk to a stranger.”

“Why do you care?”

“I heard you on the phone...” the man looked a little uncomfortable now. “What you said - I've been through the same thing.  My dad is not my number one fan.  It’s tough, to fall out with your parents.”

Jim didn’t really even know what he had said, or rather yelled.  His step-father wound him up deliberately, he knew it, but this time he couldn’t see past the red.  The man could go to hell if he didn’t approve of Jim, Jim didn’t care anymore, this was his life.  But the tears that threatened told another story.  He still had feelings.  He pushed the heels of his hands to his eyes.

“So you heard, what, me calling my dad a homophobe?”

“Yeah,” the man said and he kept eye contact when Jim looked up at him through blurred vision. 

“Pretty bad, huh.”

“Pretty shitty if it’s true.”

“So, what’s your dad like?”

“An ignorant homophobe,” Leonard said without any pause.  “It took me a lot of therapy to be able to say that.  You’re doing ok kid.”

“Can we...just not talk about this?  I really just need to collapse somewhere.”

They both turned their heads to the kitchen door when the _thud thud_ of a new dance track came blaring through the apartment. 

“My place is empty.  Quiet,” Leonard told him.

“You don't even know me...”

“I'm just trying to be friendly.  You don’t need to let me help, but you know where I am, ok?  Apartment 306.”

And he was gone.

***

Jim sulked a little longer in the kitchen, stomping back and forth between the crockery he broke and the trashcan.  Then he stormed out to the living room, waiting to see if anyone would notice him there.  They didn’t, they just kept on dancing or whatever it was they thought they were doing.  Jim turned and went to his room, slamming the door, knowing it would make little difference to the noise level these walls were so thin. 

He threw himself onto his bed and tried to keep his eyes closed for more than three seconds.  When he did manage it the image he saw blended with the dude’s face from his kitchen.  How random was that, a hot man in his kitchen offering him, well what exactly?  A bit of a refuge from this hell of an apartment for a couple of hours.  Jim opened his eyes and thought that, yeah actually that didn’t sound half bad.  He sat up running his hands over his short hair.  He’d had it buzzed last week and still wasn’t used to it.  He thought it looked ok but he preferred a bit more to play with.

He scrubbed his hands down over his face, rubbing his eyes and trying to erase the last half hour, but he couldn’t, not without something to distract him.  He stood up and thought about looking for a clean shirt at least, but he knew that he didn’t have the energy for effort of any kind. 

He pulled his door open and stepped over the mess in the hallway across to the front door.  His stomach rumbled but he ignored it and went out of the apartment.  306 was right across from Jim’s place and he took the couple of steps in his Converse and knocked before he could think twice.   

Leonard opened the door within five seconds, a beaming smile across his face before he had even got it all the way open.  “Hey.”

Jim needed to be civil.  He had to try for friendly actually, this guy had no need to do him any favors. 

“Hi.”

Leonard stood back and gestured over his shoulder.  “So you wanna come in?”

Jim nodded.  “Thanks,” he said, but he couldn’t force a smile.  He followed Leonard inside and shoved at the door with his foot, checking to see it had closed before turning back.

“You hungry?  I'm just ordering in,” Leonard called as he walked through to the kitchen that was in the same place as Jim’s, only mirrored. 

It was a nice apartment - clean, tidy, minimal.  Jim dreamed of his place looking like this.  But until he had enough money coming in that he could evict the assholes he had to live with, he would have to deal.  Just sometimes he dealt worse than others.  

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind,” he answered when he saw Leonard pick up a Chinese takeout menu.

“Any preferences?” Leonard asked without looking up from studying the menu.

“No, just whatever,” Jim answered helpfully.  He sat down at the center island on a bar stool that looked like it had come from an actual bar, it was that beat up.  The rest of the kitchen was spotless and Jim liked the quirk of the vintage seat.

He looked around a little more while Leonard made the call and then sat opposite to Jim, reaching behind himself to the refrigerator for a beer.  “I'm gonna need to know your name before I let you have this,” Leonard told him.

“It’s Jim, and don’t worry, I don’t drink.  Messes with...my...” he waved a hand around near his temple and hoped that would be enough explanation. 

“Soda?” was all Leonard said after a nod.  What was with this guy?  Where was the questioning look, the frowning disapproval of Jim’s existence?  He just seemed happy to sit there and let Jim be his usual irritating self.  He nodded and took a Coke from Leonard’s hand. 

“Thanks.” 

“It’s no problem Jim.  Look, we don’t have to talk, about anything if you don’t want to.  Like I said, it’s quiet here right now, just chill, ok?”

“Yeah, thanks man.  It’s been a tough night.”  Jim sat up and sighed loudly.  “I just can’t believe I had to have that conversation, you know?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Leonard?” Jim asked, half expecting that he had remembered the guy’s name incorrectly.   

“Call me Len.”

“Ok, Len, when did it happen with your folks?  You said your dad...” Jim trailed off, already exhausted and not helping himself by thinking too hard about this. 

“A couple of years now.  I was living back in Georgia, haven’t seen him since he threw me out.”

Jim blew out a breath, “At least I don’t live with mine anymore, I guess.  Although it’s not much better at my place.”  Jim thought for a second.  “Hey, which of the guys did you say you know?  I’ve never seen you before.”

Len looked down and didn’t look back at Jim as he said, “Jim, I knocked on the wrong door earlier.” 

“Huh?”

“I wasn’t looking for your roommate...I know your neighbour.  But when I heard what you were saying, I couldn’t just leave...I’m sorry,” he said meeting Jim’s eyes again. 

“You find yourself getting involved in other people’s shit a lot?” Jim asked.

“No,” Len replied simply.  “But I would have found another reason to knock on your door again after I’d seen your face.”

Jim looked up at that in surprise.  “You would?”

Len nodded, smiling at him.  “You’re hot Jim.  Plus you have baggage, I have baggage, we’d be a good fit.”

“Is that right?”

Len nodded again just as the door buzzed.  He stood to go answer it and Jim watched him go.  Len’s hotness was not in question - his wide shoulders and the longest legs on the planet, combined with that beautiful face were the main reason for Jim coming over here in the first place. 

Len arrived back with the food after a couple of minutes and Jim watched him get out plates and set the food down in front of him.  They chatted some more while they ate, leaving Jim’s issues unspoken for now.  Jim was more than happy with that.  He was more than happy to listen to Len’s Southern drawl as well, he felt like he was the most relaxed he’d ever been, the anger from earlier all but forgotten, for a while at least.

“You wanna see what’s new on Netflix?” Len asked as they cleared up. 

“Sure,” Jim agreed. 

“Go sit down, I’ll be right there.”

Jim did as he was told, apparently unable to resist.  He sat back against the couch cushions, thinking about how much comfier it was than his own.  He closed his eyes as he listened to Len in the kitchen.  His eyes were still closed when he felt Len sit down beside him, and he didn’t open them when he moved himself a little, slid himself along the back of the couch and tested out the feel of Leonard’s shoulder. 

When he felt Len’s hand rest lightly on Jim’s opposite arm Jim just about melted.  He wasn’t even surprised a few minutes later to feel a blanket falling softly over him as Len pulled him close.


	4. Paint and Words (Jorian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Gowashthelights :)

The adrenaline started flowing as soon as John saw him - what was this, four, five, days in a row now?  Same bench, different book.  Same dude, different tshirt.  John had no idea what to do at this point. He had rounded this corner each day for the last year in his lunch hour but it was only the past week that he had looked forward to it more than anything else in his day.  

The guy was beautiful: his skin, his hands, the way he smiled as he flipped over pages, his lips…oh God John was thinking like a teenager again. Besotted by a mystery book-reader in his lunch hour.  John needed to get a grip and either speak to the guy or take his lunch somewhere else, his head was a mess.  Come to think of it, he was mostly a mess today all over - painting in the morning with preschoolers was never going to make for a clean afternoon.  

As John thought about maybe letting his ogling go by for today, the cute guy looked up directly at John.  Eyes meeting and expressions changing.  Crap. The guy’s eyes were the biggest John had ever seen, pure puppy dog eyes and John was lost in their blue depths. John’s eyes widened after a moment though and he immediately looked off to the trees as he kept walking, trying to keep control of his thumping heart by breathing in and out.  

Then there was movement to John’s left as the guy stood up.  “Hey,” he said as John looked back to him.  

He fought the urge to look around to see if there was anyone else the hot guy might have been talking to, someone just behind John he was meeting?  But the guy was moving towards him, smiling widely and oh crap he was so cute.  

“Um, hey,” he replied and waited awkwardly for something else to happen.

“You, er, wanna join me here?” Hot Guy asked, motioning back to his bench.

John had no idea. Did he? Would they have to talk? What would he have to say, would he be able to hold a conversation?  “Yes,” his mouth supplied before his brain could agree. Hot Guy beamed, his eyes just went crazily bright before he turned and went back to the bench, moving along to make room for John.  John walked over and perched awkwardly.  

“I’ve seen you walking before, man, been meaning to talk to you but I couldn’t get up the nerve,” Hot Guy said, chuckling a little.

John looked at him in amazement.  “You have?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“You’re always reading,” John said and then screwed his eyes closed because it wasn’t what he had meant to say.  

“Yeah man, I am.  I’m trying to get through as many as possible.”

John opened his eyes.  “I’m John.” What the hell was wrong with him? That did not follow the line of conversation.  

But Hot Guy didn’t seem to mind.  “Dorian,” he told John, holding out his hand. John took it and they shook with a firm grasp that John belatedly realized was possibly paint-stained.  “Do you read?”

“Not as much as I should, I teach pre-school,” John said, as if the two statements actually related.  He didn’t read a lot because he preferred to paint whenever he could.

“Right, I wondered, with the…” Dorian said as he motioned to John’s splattered shirt front.

John looked down at himself and then checked his hands which were surprisingly clean.  “Things got a bit out of hand this morning,” he said, finally relaxing a little and smiling back at Dorian.  “What do you read?” he asked.  

“Almost anything, sci-fi, fantasy, the occasional romance.  This,” he said holding up his book so John could see.  “This is actually depressing the hell out of me and I think I’m going to have to stop.”

“What is it?” John asked not wanting to take his eyes from Dorian’s face but looking down to the cover briefly.

“Life and Death on K2.”

John looked for a second longer and then met Dorian’s eyes again. “The mountain?  Do you climb?”

Dorian laughed again, despite the morbid book title. John loved that laugh.  “No way man, my feet are firmly on the ground.”

“So, why the book?”

“It was a gift, from my aunt who thinks I’m into… mountains I guess.  Like I said, I’ll read pretty much anything.  Doesn’t always work out so well though.”

“Is that why you were so easily distracted today then?” John heard himself ask. They were sitting very close.  

“By you, you mean?” John felt his face coloring.  “You’ve been distracting me all week man.”

John was not easily surprised anymore in life generally, he was consistently being surprised by Dorian though.    

“I’ve been struggling walking by you without stopping. Couldn’t exactly just sit down though with the other ten benches free.” John was also surprising himself by getting this many words out in a row.  “So what was the last good book you read?” he asked.

“Oh man, no I can’t tell you that.” John raised his eyebrows, entranced by the easy way Dorian spoke to him.  “It was about a cat ok, this creepy cat that…no,” he looked down laughing and shaking his head, “I am not reliving that again.”

“I hate cats,” John admitted.  

“You would have hated this book!”

John nodded.  “Ok, so that’s a great couple of recommendations, thanks.” They smiled at each other, neither speaking again for a moment.  

“John?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you eat dinner too?”

John smiled and sat back against the bench, stretching his legs out in front of him, feeling so blessed that Dorian had chosen to speak to him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, there's more! [Paint and Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4107733/chapters/9256573)


	5. Lazy Sexy Times (Jorian)

They lay together on their backs, John’s arm under Dorian’s neck, holding him close. As Dorian looked up over his right shoulder he could see John’s peaceful face, eyes closed, just breathing gently.  

Dorian wasn’t certain if John was tired enough to fall straight to sleep, but as he let his arm fall down between their bodies, his fingers nudged against John’s still firm cock and he thought he would probably be awake a while longer. He let his fingers curl slowly around the head and heard the soft grunt of pleasure it produced from his partner. Dorian smiled to himself and rubbed his fingers further down, stroking the silky soft skin of John’s balls and sliding his hand underneath to cup them.

“Dorian,” John said lazily. “Are you starting something again right now? You know I have zero energy?”

“You can just lie there, John,” Dorian whispered.

“Do I look like a passive partner to you?” John asked with a little more effort.

Dorian chuckled. “Right now?” Dorian asked as he surveyed the motionless man beside him.  “Yeah, you do.”

“Yeah, well,” John murmured, stretching a little but not letting go of Dorian. “This will be a one-time thing, don’t worry about that.”

Dorian slipped his hand up the full length of John’s cock and back down in slow firm strokes, feeling each ridge and soft vein, adoring the way the skin stayed so soft and smooth while underneath was hard as stone; almost like Dorian’s own body.  

John groaned and Dorian was suddenly hard himself as John’s arm pulled him onto his side and his hand found its way down Dorian’s body to squeeze his ass. John’s hands were so strong, Dorian always marveled at the muscles there, particularly the solid lump of muscle between his thumb and forefinger that told of working hands, well-used and confident. John stroked his way around to Dorian’s groin and Dorian closed his eyes.  

Dorian kept up a slow rhythm on John’s cock as he felt long fingers enclose his own erection. Dorian’s head rested back against John’s shoulder and they writhed together, skin warming and coloring the more they touched.  

Dorian pressed himself back against John’s side, tensing his body - his mind concentrated on his groin as John sped up his hand, and on his own fingers as they worked John’s hard flesh back and forth.  

John’s breathing was heavy and uneven and Dorian could feel the muscles all the way through his partner’s arm as he squeezed Dorian close while gripping his cock. They would be better able to do this if one of them moved, but Dorian didn’t want to and he could feel John getting close by the tensing of his body, the hitching of his breath and the rate of his heartbeat against Dorian’s ribs - he obviously wasn’t bothered by their positions either.

The only thing John said before he came was mumbled unintelligibly into the side of Dorian’s face, as he finally squirmed around, unable to keep still. John’s hand stilled on Dorian’s cock as he came, thick bursts of cum splattering over Dorian’s wrist and forearm as Dorian continued to stroke and lightly squeeze the head until John relaxed again. It was for only a moment though as John quickly renewed his attentions to Dorian’s cock, and Dorian tried to keep from turning over to kiss him.

He settled for smoothing his cum drenched palm all over John’s abs as he got closer to his orgasm. When it came it hit him so intensely he grabbed the sheet with his dry hand and all but tore it from the bed, while John’s hands attempted to keep him grounded. John had sat up a little beside him and as Dorian opened his eyes, a little blurrily, he looked round to see John watching over his shoulder while he pulled at Dorian’s cock.  

“John…” Dorian drew out as he struggled against John’s embrace, desperate to turn now for more contact. John managed to twist enough so that their mouths met and Dorian hungrily licked and sucked at his tongue as he rode out his orgasm through the kiss.  

“Fuck, D, I can’t get enough of this,” John told him when their lips slid apart. John was holding his hand up and gazing at the livid cum clinging to his fingers.  

Dorian turned and squeezed as close to John’s body as he could, pushing his face into John’s neck. Before he could close his eyes, John moved his hand to his mouth and licked at his fingers. Dorian moved his head back a little, watching the expression on John’s face and then burst into laughter as he snuggled back into John’s warmth. 


	6. Froot Loops (Jorian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt list: http://tmblr.co/Z4Ipps1m6WDb2 prompted by Gowashthelights thank you :D
> 
> “We both reached for the last box of Fruit Loops and I don’t care that we’re both adults I will fight you.”

Oh hell no, John thought as he reached the cereal aisle and saw the mess all over the floor there. He just needed to get his groceries and get out of there, not navigate through two people cleaning and a kid crying over a box of spilled Coco Pops. He’d had a shitty day and if he didn’t get home soon he was going to have a bigger meltdown than that kid.

He wasn’t leaving without his breakfast though, no way. So he apologized quietly as he squeezed between the clean up trolley, the kid, and his appeasing mom and made his way to where his favorite cereal should be... except it wasn’t. 

There were no Froot Loops. John had some issues with food, he was the first to admit. He needed noodles, most days of the week. He needed donuts at work, he needed coffee. And his breakfast was his childhood favorite and that was the end of it. No one was questioning John’s cereal. 

But he couldn’t see any on the shelf, this was the biggest store in town and they’d run out? What the hell was wrong with this town? He got closer and was looking towards the back of the shelf to check when someone’s hand snaked in front of his face and reached in, pulling back with a box of John’s cereal. “Hey!” he cried, double checking now to find that yes, definitely, that had been the last damn box. 

He stood up and faced the guy who was clutching the box of Froot Loops. “That’s my box!”

“What the hell man?” The other guy said through an actual laugh. “This is not your box.”

“You think this is funny? I’ve had the worst day, all I want is my cereal and to get out of here, ok?”

“Dude, this is my box, I just took it off the shelf, did you not see me?” Oh shit, this was about to get difficult, because now John looked at him, got a look into his actual eyes - the purest blue he had ever seen - now that he could see the perfect skin and huge smile of the cute guy in front of him, it was going to be tough to get that box from him. 

“What’s your name?” John asked.

“Dorian.”

“I’m John. And I will fight you for those things if you make me, so please, will you just hand them over?”

Dorian’s smile didn’t even falter. He laughed again. “Oh my God, you actually like them that much?”

“Yeah I do, as if it’s any of your business. I have eaten Froot Loops since I was a boy, and I ran out this morning so I need that box.”

“But what’s my nephew going to say when he can’t have his favorite cereal tomorrow?”

“Your nephew?” John asked, “How old is he?”

“Six.”

“He’s old enough to get over it,” John told him, but he had to crack a small smile. 

“And you’re not?” Dorian asked him shaking the box a little.

“Dude, you’ll smash them up!” John said, stilling Dorian’s hand with a touch to his wrist. 

Dorian looked at him, shaking his head now. “Ok... John? I'm going to give you these because you seem to need them more than me. But man, you have to do something for me in return.”

John let his hand fall and met Dorian’s eyes dubiously, but he nodded for Dorian to continue. 

“You have to let me take you out for dinner. If this is what you eat for breakfast, you need a good meal.”

John just stood there, his mouth opening but no words coming out. Dorian handed him the cereal box and then pulled a pen from somewhere and wrote on the Froot Loops.

John looked down as Dorian stepped back a little. He had written his number on Toucan Sam’s white chest, his name on the yellow O above. John looked up again to Dorian’s handsome, smiling face. “Call me ok? Tell me how they were so I can let my nephew know what he missed out on.”

John was still nodding as Dorian chuckled to himself and walked away. “I would have let you have them, you know,” John called. 

“Yeah, John, whatever man,” Dorian called back, giving John a final grin and a wink over his shoulder.  


	7. Leroy the Bed (McKirk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From these great prompts here: http://stardust-sketcher.tumblr.com/post/118754184506/otp-au-ideas
> 
> And encouraged by andthencamecutandrun and gowashthelights thank you!! :D

Jim swore as he caught his finger again between two of the bed struts and the whole frame crashed to the floor  _again_. He wrenched his hand away from the pain and sucked at his fingers. Why was this so hard? He glanced at the clock ticking away on the wall above where his bed was due to go (the only thing left in the apartment from the previous occupant… who the hell slept under a clock?) - 3am. Jim would have crashed on just the mattress if he could but it was still in the lobby and he was just in his underwear and he was putting this bed frame together if it killed him. He sat back up and grabbed a couple of wooden planks and a bolt and held the wood between his knees as he fumbled the bolt into place yet again.

***

What the hell was going on over there? Len was about to kill someone. 3am. He had been asleep for less than two hours and most of that had been restless he now realized because of the banging, crashing and swearing coming from next door. At the next shout Len had heard enough. He threw back the covers, rolled out of bed and stomped out to the hallway. Grabbing only his keys he wrenched open his front door and stormed round to the door next to his. The apartment had been empty the last Len knew so he hadn’t been expecting any noise, let alone at this hour.

Len thumped his fist on the door and waited, hands on his hips. After a few moments, and yet another audible crash and more swearing, the door opened a crack.

“Hello?”

Len was in no mood to be polite. “What the hell are you doing in there, kid?”

“Trying to make my bed,” the face told him. And those eyes peering through the gap were just… no. Len looked away, down at himself as he stood there clad in only his boxer briefs he now realized. He shifted his weight and looked back to where the door was opening a little further.

“I’m sorry man, did I wake you?”

“No, no, I always stay up ‘til the early hours after a late shift at the hospital when I have to be up to collect my daughter at 8am!” Now he was just being unfair. This kid had no idea about Len’s personal life, it wasn’t his problem.

“Dude, I’m sorry,” the guy said again and Len swallowed hard when the door opened fully to reveal not only those beautiful eyes on an incredibly cute face, but a half-naked body of absolute slender perfection.

“Look,” Len said tiredly, pushing those thoughts away. “Can’t you just sleep on the couch?”  

“Don’t have one yet.”

“Mattress?”

“In the lobby.”

“Why?”

“Only delivered this afternoon, I got here after it, took me an hour to get the frame up here, haven’t bothered with the mattress yet.”

“What will you do when you finish the frame?”

The guy looked down and shook his head. “That’s never gonna happen man, it’s like the hardest puzzle ever… impossible.”

“Everything’s impossible at 3am,” Len admitted. But the guy looked really downcast and aside from inviting him to sleep on his bed… couch, Len could only think of one way to get him to stop making such a damn noise. “You, er, want a hand?”

The guy looked up at him and fixed him with a wide-eyed and too blue and beautiful sleepy gaze. “Yeah?” he said.

Len made a shooing motion with his hand and the guy backed up and held open the door. Len followed him in and put his keys on the only piece of furniture in the hall, a low table with more keys and a phone on it.

“Thanks man, you don’t have to do this you know,”

“Yeah I do, if either of us is gonna get any sleep, I do.”  

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t know the walls were so thin.”

“It’s not the worst sound I’ve heard through them so don’t worry about it.”  

“I’m Jim by the way, your new neighbor I guess,” Jim said turning back to Len halfway down the hall and offering his hand.

Len took it and also took the opportunity to get a closer look at Jim’s sleek figure, packed with firm muscle. “Len,” he said, using the name he preferred rather than the name he was used to hearing from his ex-wife, and mother.

“Nice shorts, Len.” Jim winked at him and Len laughed so spontaneously he took himself by surprise.

He gave Jim’s own underwear a glance and said, “Could say the same.”

Jim just beamed and carried on along the corridor and through the door on the left. Len followed him in and found Jim standing over a pile a planks and bolts which looked nothing like a bed.

“How long have you been attempting this?”

“I don’t even know man, I can’t even see straight right now. Fucking Leroy piece of crap bed.”

“Who’s Leroy?” Len asked frowning.

“The bed,” Jim told him kicking a bit of it with his bare foot.

“You’ve  _named_  it?”

“No, it’s… Ikea isn’t it, Leroy or something.”

Len picked up the instruction sheet from the corner and read it for a moment. “It’s Luröy, Jim.”

“It’s a freaking nightmare!”

Len heaved out a sigh and sat down on the soft carpet of Jim’s bedroom floor. He laid out the instructions beside him and then looked around for a recognizable part in amongst the mess. “Pass me that long one, please. And where are your allen keys?”

“Who’s Alan?” Jim asked, deadpan.

“Jim, have you never made furniture before?”

“No! I haven’t lived on my own before ok, this is my first night and this was meant to arrive in one piece not six hundred different pieces of wood.”

Len looked up at Jim and for a moment considered how young and vulnerable he seemed, running a hand over his messy dark blond hair. He was damn gorgeous, Len knew that much. He reached over with another sigh and dug around the pile of bolts until he found what he needed. He got to work and quickly had the main frame together, he was standing up to find the slats when Jim touched his shoulder and passed him a steaming mug.

“Nice work,” Jim said, clearly impressed, cupping his own mug with both hands and blowing gently into it.

Len nodded and thanked him. This was getting altogether too cosy considering they were both still half naked strangers in the middle of the night. But as he tasted the hot chocolate Jim had made, as they looked at each other over their mugs, Len found he didn’t care. He was actually enjoying himself, not something he got to do often what with his long shifts at work.

“Thanks for helping me Len, really.”

“Not a problem, kid.”

He got back to work, Jim passing him the more obvious bits as Len needed them. They finished up, shifting the bed together into the position Jim wanted, and eventually were left with just the packaging which Jim shoved into a corner of the otherwise empty room. Then they remembered the mattress. Jim finally pulled on some sweatpants from a bag which Len hoped did not contain Jim’s worldly possessions, it was so small. He threw another pair to Len and they fit pretty well.

They trudged down the couple of flights of stairs to the lobby and found Jim’s mattress standing up against the wall under the stairwell. Len took one look at it and sighed, already exhausted, but he reached for one end, motioning for Jim to grab the other. Together they maneuvered the bulky thing back up the stairs and along to Jim’s door. As they pulled it through the apartment Len thought of something. “Jim, do you have any bedding?”

“Erm, nope.”

“No? How are you going to sleep on this then?”

“Well, I’ll take off the plastic first.”

“Jim, no,” Len told him as they shoved the mattress onto the bed frame. “I’ll lend you something.”

He stomped off and across to his apartment and searched through his linen cupboard for something to suit Jim. He found the perfect set and gathered his spare duvet and a pillow, then took it all back over to Jim’s, smirking to himself.

He threw it onto the mattress that Jim had by now freed from its plastic. “Go on then, it must be bed time by now,” Len said as he watched Jim’s face light up into another huge smile.

“Hey, how did you know pink with daisies is my favorite thing?”

Len laughed and grabbed a pillow case while Jim struggled with the duvet. When they were done Jim just threw himself face first onto the bed and lay still.

“Right, so I’ll er…see you around,” Len said awkwardly as he looked towards the door.

Jim made a muffled noise but didn’t move. Len stepped over to the door and turned off the light. Jim rolled over and propped himself on his elbows. “You wanna crash here, Len?”

“I only brought one pillow.”

“I can share,” Jim said smiling sleepily up at Len and Len couldn’t resist.  

He stepped back over to the bed and sat down. “Hmmm, comfy. Good choice on Leroy.”

“Yeah, well, it’s thanks to you he’s even doing his job,” Jim said lying back and struggling underneath the covers. He shifted across to make room for Len on his pillow.  

Len lay down beside him and Jim gazed at him across the small space. “I’ve had a great night Jim, thanks,” he said quietly.

Jim chuckled and closed his eyes. “Me too, Len,” he whispered.


	8. Life Drawing (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt. I love these.
> 
> •I’m an art student and we’re doing realistic drawings in class, I was prepared for the fruit bowl and the pair of shoes but then yOU WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR, STRIPPED, SAT ON A STOOL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM AND I FELL OFF MY CHAIR BECAUSE HOLY FUCK.
> 
> http://stardust-sketcher.tumblr.com/post/118934566401/more-otp-au-ideas

Jim sat sharpening his pencils and looking over last week’s efforts. He was really enjoying this evening class, it was a much needed boost to creativity. He’d found apples and oranges trickier to get right than the Converse, but tonight he was definitely interested in the subject. He’d never drawn an actual person before, certainly not in the flesh.

Jim took another look at the group, mostly familiar faces after these past few weeks. He winked at a red headed girl across from him, perched on her stool and facing him with her legs crossed. She smiled briefly but then looked away towards the door as it creaked open.

Jim followed the girl’s eyes as a shadow fell across the floor and he just stared. Oh fuck this...the guy, please don’t say that _this_ guy right here was the one Jim was meant to be drawing? He could not tear his eyes away as the tallest, handsomest, hottest man in the room - in any room - came right in and started to take off his clothes. He stripped off his dark brown leather jacket, placing it carefully on the table beside him. Next was his shirt which he slid up over sculpted abs and a chest Jim wanted to come all over, and then the guy opened his belt and started popping buttons on his jeans.

With each one Jim’s heart thudded more forcefully in his chest. Fuck, he wanted to look away but he couldn’t, and soon the dude was pushing those form fitting blue jeans past his underwear, over the bulge in the front which Jim would swear he hadn’t noticed, over his hips, down thickly-muscled thighs that Jim wanted to be wrapped around his waist as they fucked over that stool. Jim could almost feel himself tickling the soft hairs on those legs with his finger tips. The guy pulled off his boots, kicked out of the legs of his pants and was soon standing there in his boxer briefs and Jim was desperately trying to calm himself. He met the guy’s eyes and that was it - in the light from the setting sun through the blinds, his eyes were a stunning greenish gold...Jim was so done.

Jim hadn’t even realised that he was leaning back on his chair, maybe he’d been trying to move away subconsciously from the potentially embarrassing and unprofessional attraction. Before he knew what was happening Jim had crashed backwards onto the floor, pencils flying around him and paper scattered across the tiles. A few laughs emitted from his class mates, a call of “Are you all right?” from maybe their teacher, and then there above him were those gorgeous eyes, that beautiful face. He was all concern, reaching out a well-manicured hand to Jim and asking if he was ok.

Jim was not ok.

“Shit,” he managed as he scrabbled to get himself together. “Well, that was embarrassing.”

The beautiful man chuckled. “Come on kid, take my hand.” Oh no, oh no no no his voice...so full of depth and warmth, this was getting ridiculous, Jim wanted to crawl out of the window rather than deal with this sudden apparition of hotness.

But he swallowed and took a breath and reached out a hand that was definitely not shaking and put his palm into the large strong hand of the half-dressed stranger.

The man smiled at him and Jim nearly lost it again, but he wrapped his fingers around those gripping him so firmly and let himself be pulled to his feet.

“Thanks,” he croaked brushing himself off a little and looking around to find all his pencils. He would be fine, he’d just sit here and sketch and then go home and have a lie down. He’d be fine-

“I think these are yours.” Jim looked around and into those eyes sent from either angels or the devil, Jim wasn’t sure yet, and the guy was holding out a couple of pieces of paper and an eraser.

“Ah, thanks, again,” Jim said and there was really no one else in the room at this point, just this nearly naked Adonis beaming at him while Jim’s cheeks warmed and he fumbled to take the stuff from the outstretched hand. He was obsessed by those hands already.

“No problem, I’m Len by the way.” Was that a wink?  The guy had winked at him. Len. Yeah that fit well.

“Jim,” Jim told him.

“I’m just gonna, uh...sit,” Len said.

The room came back into focus as Len moved away and Jim found his seat again without taking his eyes from Len. But then Len pushed down his underwear and Jim had no idea how he was going to do this. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now more of this [over here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4397825/chapters/9985646)


	9. What the Hell is that Music? (Jorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We’re in a library and you forgot to plug your headphones in so your music was playing loudly and I’m gonna take this moment to criticise your lack of musical taste.'
> 
>  
> 
> http://stardust-sketcher.tumblr.com/post/118934566401/more-otp-au-ideas

“You have got to be joking,” John muttered to himself as he rounded the Science and Nature shelves and saw who was making all the racket. “Hey,” he called as quietly as he could since they were in an actual library. He didn’t suppose it mattered though really since this guy’s music was so loud John had heard it from the front desk. 

The guy didn’t look up from the book he was studying, Beyond Human Nature – John noticed every book. He seemed entirely unaware that music was coming from his phone on the shelf beside him. Each time he turned a page he would sing out a line from the song with his eyes closed.

John had to get up pretty close to his side before he could make himself heard. “Hey,” he said again and put his hand on the man’s shoulder. He looked around, first at John’s hand and then into John’s face and John had to take a step back. His eyes were something else... so blue and soft under those dark brows. His eyes were smiling even before his lips broke into a full and beautiful curve.

“Hey man,” he nodded at John, removing his earphones as his smile grew, and John almost forgot why he had needed to come looking down here in the first place.

“Dude,” John said nodding towards the guy’s phone. “What the hell?”

“Huh?” was the response, until the man’s eyes travelled to his phone as well and he grabbed for it, apparently realising his headphones weren’t properly connected at the same time. He fumbled for a moment before managing to silence the song. “Oh shit, I’m really sorry. New phone, plus I wasn’t even thinking about where I was.”

“It’s ok, you should be glad it was just me here though, if my boss was here you’d be out on the street by now.”  Rudy hated any sort of noise in his library. John wasn’t too bothered by a little background noise, but now he came to think of it, what had probably most offended him was the actual song. “What even was that?”

The guy looked at John a little sheepishly. “Lionel Richie man, don’t you like him?”

“Lionel Richie? Seriously?”

“Blame my dad for my terrible taste, he had me listening to this when I was small, never got over it.”

John laughed. “I guess I was lucky, my folks listened to Elton John.”

“Elton John? Well there’s not much difference is there?”

“No way, you cannot compare the man who wrote Rocket Man with anyone.”

“One of your favorites, huh?”

“Yeah,” John said and he realized that they were both smiling at each other and standing pretty close, and John wanted to know the guy’s name and what that cologne was because he smelled amazing.

“So, you’re John?” He was motioning to John’s name tag before he added, “I’m Dorian.”

“Hi.”

“Hi.” After a pause where neither of them moved and their eyes stayed locked together Dorian said, “I’m sorry again, about the music.”

“No problem Dorian.” That name on John’s tongue tasted good. He wanted more. “Well, I’d better get back to work,” he said reluctantly and walked backwards a couple of steps. “Make sure you come find me to check out those books.”

“I will John.”

***

John had the feeling he had left something unfinished back there, a missed opportunity. As he restacked the shelves in his favorite Crime section, he considered his brief conversation with Dorian. After a while he pushed the last couple of books back to their places and hurried along to the back of the library, hoping he wouldn’t be too late.

John spotted Dorian leaving just as he got back to the front desk. He grabbed a pen and a bookmark and wrote quickly before rushing out of the exit door, book in hand.

“Dorian, hey wait a second,” John called and sighed in relief as Dorian turned around. John caught up to him in a couple more steps and held out the book. “For you,” he said.

“Thanks John...” Dorian said clearly surprised but chuckling as he looked at the cover then back to John. John grinned back at him - he had found an autobiography of Lionel Richie with a huge photo of the singer on the cover.

“It’s on my ticket, so make sure you return it, ok?” John told him. He had left the bookmark sticking out and wondered if he should mention it, just to be sure.

But Dorian tugged it out and smiled even wider as he looked at John’s scrawl. “I will John, and thanks for this.”

John backed away towards the library building. “Enjoy your books Dorian.”


	10. Put on Some Underwear (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From one of these amazing sentence prompts!
> 
> http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts
> 
> “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of Academy era fluff.

Jim stared at Bones for another few seconds, not hearing what he was saying at all. His senses were completely taken over by this vision of naked flesh in front of him.

He realized Bones was staring back now, clearly waiting for a response to something.

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else,” Jim said.

“What? Jim, were you even listening?” Bones snapped not making a move to get any clothes.

“No, I wasn’t, were you? I can’t concentrate on anything in the universe until you get dressed.”

Bones huffed out a breath and turned to hunt around their dorm room for some underwear, or more than that, Jim hoped.  He took the opportunity to get in a good study of Bones’ ass while his back was turned.

“Bones, I know it’s summer but you know I can’t handle this sort of thing…why would you do this to me?” Jim said as he continued to get hugely explicit visuals of what he could be doing to that ass.

“Jim, would you try to be serious for just one moment?”

Bones had found something and was now pulling them on over his strong calves and, thankfully quickly up his muscled thighs.  Jim had been trying to tempt Bones into making better use of their time together all year but he wasn’t having any of it.  Kept saying Jim was too flighty and immature to know what he wanted and that he wouldn’t risk their friendship over a quick fuck.

Nothing Jim said to persuade him otherwise had worked, but apparently Bones wasn’t above a little torture now and then.  

“Ok, better?” Bones asked facing him again, hands on hips, the outline of his cock hugged closely by the tight, thin fabric of his pale blue boxer briefs.

“Oh my God Bones no…that isn’t any better,” Jim whined and closed his eyes putting one hand over them and hugging his other arm around his own body.  

“Jim,” he heard softly by his ear.

Jim risked a peak through his fingers. “Yeah?”

“You are an infant.”

“Yeah. Can’t help it. Could you not stand quite so close please?” Jim added, waving his hand to shoo Bones away.

“Do you know why I wanted to speak to you?” He hadn’t moved.

“You mean torture me?” Jim felt a hand on his arm, gently pulling his hand away from his face.

“I mean talk. We need to talk,” Bones said. “You really didn’t hear what I said?”

“When? You were dripping wet, naked in front of me - a bomb could have exploded and I’d have missed it.”

Bones shook his head, smiling fondly. “You were early Jim, hardly my fault.”

“You could have just not answered the door,” Jim told him grumpily.

Then his mouth was engulfed by Bones’ lips as Bones pushed him back against the wall and held him there. Jim couldn’t even think now as he felt Bones’ tongue press inside his mouth and lick against his own before Bones sucked on his tongue and Jim’s whole body shuddered. Bones drew back and they stared into each others’ eyes before he said, “Kid, do you ever shut up?”

“Only for very special occasions…” Jim managed to whisper before they crashed into another kiss.


	11. Domestic Stuff (Jorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and the amazing Gowashthelights decided to do the same Tumblr prompt just for fun ;)
> 
> •It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear AU
> 
> [More prompts here](http://kenaiskoda.tumblr.com/post/119898437912/established-relationship-aus)

“John?” Dorian called as he walked through from their bedroom.

“In here,” John answered in a sleepy voice.

“John, it’s 2am, what are you doing up?” Dorian asked as he wandered into the kitchen and found John in his underwear, apparently aimlessly opening and closing cupboard doors.

“I’m hungry,” John said as Dorian came closer. “No cake here.”

“You want cake?”

“Yeah, I want cake,” John mumbled. Then he turned to look at Dorian for the first time. “Did I disturb you? ’m sorry.”

“No, I just finished charging, saw the light on in here. I was about to get into bed beside you John,” Dorian said, motioning to his own lack of clothing.

John smiled. “Sorry, that would be nice,” he said.

“Don’t apologize. We have time,” Dorian murmured, sliding an arm around John’s waist from beside him. “Do you want me to go out for cake?”

“Huh? No, D don’t worry about it,” John said, resting his head on the side of Dorian’s, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.

Dorian took a moment while they cuddled to research the necessary ingredients for ‘cake’. “Let’s make one. Do we have flour? Eggs, sugar? That’s all we need.”

John looked unconvinced. “Do I look like I’d have those things? What about a baking pan? I don’t have baking pans.”

Dorian eased out from under John’s arm, feeling the loss of touch instantly, to rummage through the cupboards for something that they could use. He was certain that lightening John’s mood was beneficial to his health - and John’s health was very important to Dorian. If cake would help then they were making cake. At 2am. In their underwear.

He finally found a low-sided dish which he thought would possibly work. He stood up from the cupboard he had searched and turned around.

“Have you ever baked a cake John?”

“Well…no, I mean, yeah probably with my Mom when I was five.”

John stood a little lost in the center of the kitchen so Dorian handed him a large mixing bowl.

“Well, it looks easy,” Dorian told him. “You should be able to manage it, with some help.”

John sighed and moved over to stand beside Dorian at the counter. “Ok D, let’s do this. I need chocolate in there too, lots of it.”

“I know you favor sugared doughnuts but I have never seen you eating cake John, what’s with the sudden craving?” Dorian asked as he reached for more supplies from the store cupboard that was clearly not put together by John. “Has Detective Stahl been doing your grocery shopping again?”

“She might have brought us some stuff,” John answered vaguely. And Dorian loved how he was always included in John’s human things. There was no ‘us’ when it came to food since Dorian didn’t eat, but from the very start of their relationship John had brought Dorian into his world, even if it was simply being forced to watch his partner inhale a plate of noodles after their shift. Detective Stahl wasn’t buying food for Dorian, but he loved that John pretended otherwise. He handed John a bag of flour, the pot of sugar and reached into the fridge for the butter.

“Should I bother to ask if you have a cup measure?”

“A what?” John said but he was smiling and he reached over to the cupboard beside him and plunked his favorite mug down by the mixing bowl. “Will this do?”

“Yes John, that will work.”

John was watching Dorian now as he dug out the necessary cups of ingredients. After a few moments he felt John’s arm slip around his waist and his head rested on Dorian’s shoulder, peering over.

John sighed gently and Dorian’s circuits lit up the shiny surface of the cupboard doors in front of them. Dorian closed his eyes and leaned back into John’s warmth. “Kind of wish I’d waited in bed for you now D,” John whispered beside his ear. “You, wearing these,” John ran a hand down Dorian’s naked skin, over his boxer briefs and squeezed his ass.

“You like these John?”

“I am obsessed by these,” he whispered. They were John’s own underwear and Dorian felt exactly the same way about John wearing them. “By all of you… but especially almost naked you.” John’s lips touched to Dorian’s cheek as his hands massaged his hips and ass.

“John, do you still want cake?” Dorian asked quietly as those lips trailed down to Dorian’s neck and began sucking lightly. Dorian gasped.

“Yeah.”

After a moment Dorian said, “Well, you’re going to have to… to stop that…”

“You a little distracted, D?”

Dorian was often more than a little distracted by his partner. When they were at work he had to shut down various processes that would make his job a lot more difficult if he left them in place. He couldn’t afford to be overwhelmed by desire when they were in the field.

He turned so he could see into John’s eyes. “You know I am John.” He pressed a kiss to John’s lips and watched, loving John’s reaction, his increased pulse and blood flow. Then he pulled away and turned back to the baking.

“Hey D? That’s called teasing you know,” John said as Dorian continued measuring.

“I know John,” he murmured, smiling. John huffed but wrapped himself around Dorian again, watching over his shoulder until Dorian slipped out from his grasp and thrust the big bowl into his hands. “Mix,” he told John, plopping a spoon into the batter.

“Me?”

“This is your cake.”

“But it’s the middle of the night,” John said holding the bowl out away from him as if it was going to hurt him.

“You started this, man,” Dorian told him, standing back and leaning on the counter.

“I’d rather start something else right now,” John grumbled, but he took the spoon and started mixing. Dorian watched his handsome partner working particular muscles in his hands and arms that he usually saw in their bedroom. He was actually startled when John spoke. “I don’t see any chocolate in here.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Dorian said as John grinned at him.

“I know where that is,” John said and put the bowl back down before opening the fridge. He pulled out a large box from the top shelf and took out a big bar of chocolate. “This ok?”

Dorian nodded and took it from him, breaking it open and putting the lumps into the batter while John mixed them in.

“This is good, I like this. We should do it more often,” John said.

Dorian studied him for a moment, adoring the sweet expression on his face. “ _This,_ ” John clarified when Dorian didn’t answer. “Domestic stuff.”

Dorian ran through their daily routine in his memory stores. They lived together, slept together (after Dorian’s main charge each night), sat together for mealtimes, and showered together. But he supposed that actually, when it came to ‘domestic stuff’, they didn’t do too much of that. Down time for his partner meant sleeping, eating, and movies on the couch - Dorian had willingly fit into John’s pattern for those things. The rest of the time they were working out how many different ways they could have sex. He certainly was happy and content but if John wanted anything extra like this, he could have it. Dorian would give him anything.

When he looked back to John he laughed. “You have a little… on your…”

“Huh?” John said feigning surprise that there was cake batter smeared around his mouth. “Tasty. Can I just eat it like this?” he asked, licking a sticky finger. Dorian felt like that shouldn’t be such a turn on for him but he was fairly sure his face gave him away. And he really wanted to see what that finger tasted like. But it could wait.

“No, it has to cook John, you’re worse than a child.” John just laughed.

They poured the batter into the dish Dorian had greased and lined. John mentioned how surprised he was that Dorian could do any of this. He reminded John that he had endless information available to him for any eventuality.

“Yeah, I know, that’s definitely come in handy before,” John winked at him. “I just meant, it’s a bit far from police work isn’t it, baking? I’m impressed is all, take the compliment ok?” John was smiling, and again Dorian was grateful and ever humble to his partner for making him feel more than the machine he was. For making him feel almost human.

“Ok, thank you John. Although I think you had better taste it before you make a judgement.” They got cleaned up and Dorian could see John was getting increasingly tired. He felt bad but since they had an off day tomorrow there was plenty of time to rest.

“You should probably put some more clothes on before you touch that oven D,” John told him as they stood there, arms around each other, Dorian enveloped against John’s warm chest. It was one of Dorian’s favorite places to be, wrapped up in his lover’s arms.

“I thought you liked me wearing your underwear?”

“I love it. I’m just protecting your… assets.”

“Ok,” Dorian said with a chuckle. “I have something, but I don’t want to move John.”

“Yeah, me too.” They stayed that way, cuddled together, until the timer on the oven went off. “Oooh cake time!” John said, gently pushing on Dorian’s shoulders. He gave him a kiss though before Dorian stepped reluctantly back from their embrace.  

He went to a drawer and took out the apron he had bought after the chicken incident. It had the words, “I am a chef”, in bold letters across the front, with a picture of a plucked chicken underneath. John laughed as he put it on. He also pulled on his chef’s hat and matching heatproof gloves.

“Ok, stand aside John, I’m going in.”

“Dorian, I love you,” John said through his laughter as he stood watching.  

“I love you too John,” Dorian told him as he turned around with the cake in his hands.  “What shall we do while this cools down?”

John started backing towards the bedroom. “I’ll meet you in the bed, D.  Lose the apron though, ok?”


	12. Sex in a Storeroom (Jorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From these prompts.](http://fullhomosapien.tumblr.com/post/%20116253446382)
> 
> “You’re the new person working at this department store but you made a mess and now the boss is pissed off so i took the blame for you but that’s okay because now we have sex in the storage room during breaks” au

“Fuck,  _fuck_ …John…oh  _man_  do not stop that…”

John grunted an affirmative. He wasn’t about to stop anything. He had one arm under Dorian’s right leg, bent over his forearm, his left hand grasping Dorian’s firm ass as he plunged into him over and over. Dorian’s head was thrown back against the shelves behind him, constantly in danger of cracking his skull on the wood, but he didn’t look like he cared - he looked so beautiful bouncing on John’s cock. One hand was clutching at John’s neck, the other out to the side holding onto another shelf, sweat was trickling down from his temples as he bit into his full bottom lip with perfect teeth.  

The storage room was cramped to say the least, but it was big enough for them both to crowd inside, to lose the relevant clothing and to get each other off at least twice a day.

“John, how long… have you worked… here?” Dorian panted.

“What? Why?” If Dorian was able to think at all then John was doing something wrong. “Hold on to me, ok?” He slipped his hand round from Dorian’s ass cheek and circled his fingers around Dorian’s rock hard cock where it tapped against his sculpted abs with each of John’s thrusts.

Dorian groaned and lifted his head enough to look into John’s face. “Because… ahh… I hate the thought of you… of you doing this with anyone before me.”

“Dorian,” John gasped out. “Shut up would ya?” He squeezed and pulled at Dorian’s cock, watching as Dorian closed his eyes again and sank down further on John’s cock with a stuttered sigh. John latched onto his mouth for an all consuming kiss which served the dual purpose of keeping Dorian’s mouth occupied and turning John on even more when their tongues wrapped around each other and teeth bit gently at each other’s lips.

John pulled out as much as was possible in this position and pushed himself back in as hard as he could, licking his way hungrily into Dorian’s mouth.

Dorian grabbed at John’s hair and tugged roughly, John felt it in his groin and almost lost his remaining control. He drew back from their kiss and sucked in a breath, meeting those huge blue eyes head on and marveling again at how lucky he was to have fallen over that damn mannequin two weeks ago.  

_The boss had all but been ready to fire someone that morning. There was shit everywhere, another mannequin was down as well as the one John was lying on, there were clothes everywhere, a stack of jeans that would need re-sorting. “What the fuck?” John had cried as he picked himself up. It was the first time he had set eyes on Dorian when the guy rose from under a pile of shirts._

_“Dude, I am so sorry… let me help you-” And that was it. John barely heard the yelling as their manager stormed across to get them to sort it out, he remembered the words easily leaving him to take the blame for the mess and Dorian looking at him oddly as they just stared at each other. When they were alone again and had torn their eyes from each other to clear up, Dorian had apologized again, John had told him it was fine, he was just happy to have met the new guy and would he be able to show him around? Give him a tour of the back rooms? Dorian had grinned widely at John’s wink and ten minutes later they had ended up in this very room, John blowing Dorian for all he was worth before pressing him up against the shelves while they kissed each other senseless for the rest of their break._

“Dorian, I can’t… I’m so close-”

“No… John, more…” Dorian pleaded. He grabbed John’s hair tighter, lifted up a little and slammed down to meet John’s thrusts, clenching as he did it. John closed his eyes, he didn’t want to - wanted to see into those wide, beautiful welcoming pools of blue as he fucked his cum deep into this gorgeous man’s ass. He lasted another second before he got the full force of Dorian on his cock and his mouth as Dorian crushed their lips together, biting again, yanking on John’s hair, dragging his hand down John’s neck and digging his nails in while he forced himself down again on John’s cock.

John caught Dorian’s eye again and saw the lust and complete surrender just before his whole body tightened around John’s and he came in hot spurts - all over John’s hand and their shirts which both had only been part way unbuttoned.

It was so beautiful to watch that John’s own orgasm had no chance - it burned up through him, his legs shook and his arms vibrated as he shoved Dorian back against the shelves, pushing further into him, gripping his hips now and digging his fingers into soft skin as he cried out against Dorian’s lips. He sank deep, feeling his come filling up and spilling back out from Dorian’s ass with each torturous movement.


	13. I Almost Lost You (Jorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorian drabble prompted on Tumblr by Gowashthelights thank you!!

John crouched over Dorian’s body, hand pressed to his own side where the bullet had hit. He felt no pain though, just numb from the shock of seeing his partner like this - lying still, eyes open but no light in them, the blue completely lost in the darkness. “D, Rudy’s coming, he’s on his way, you have to do something, have to hold on.” John murmured to him, laying his other hand gently on Dorian’s forehead. He couldn’t care if it looked inappropriate, he just needed Dorian to wake up. His tears fell along with a trickle of blood from a gash near his eyebrow. He couldn’t even see where to start to help, Dorian was so messed up after taking that hit. Taking it for John. John squeezed his eyes closed which made more tears fall as he stroked gently at Dorian’s face. “You have to wake up D, you have to...”

Eventually he felt hands guiding him upright, voices surrounding them, strong hands trying to get John onto a stretcher while he fought at them, calling Dorian’s name. And then there was pain as his wounds were seen to, and he could hear the panic in his voice as he pleaded with them to help his partner, cried out again and again.

***

John opened his eyes. Darkness, all except for a clock beside his head. 2:08. He tried to sit up but pain shot through him and his hand went to his bandaged side.

“Dorian?”

“I’m here John.” Relief washed over him as he heard the familiar sound of his partner’s voice beside him. A dull light flicked on and then Dorian’s face was there, peering into John’s eyes and he was there, he was standing, he was talking.

“You’re ok?” John croaked before clearing his throat. Dorian handed him a water glass and he drank gratefully.

“Yes John, I’m fine. It took Rudy a while but he’s the best, you know.”

John grabbed his hand and yanked him down so that their faces were close and Dorian pressed their foreheads together. “I almost lost you,” John whispered. “You’ve gotta stop doing that to me.”

“Well, maybe you should stop getting us into situations where I have to protect you.”

John opened his eyes and pushed at Dorian’s chest a little. Dorian stilled his hand and smiled down at him.

“I’m joking John, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Come here.” John took hold of his jacket collar and pulled Dorian down for a kiss. Then there was the unmistakable sound of someone coughing lightly from the doorway. John reluctantly broke from the kiss and looked around Dorian to the door, where Maldonado was watching them with apparent interest.

“I see you boys are feeling better,” Sandra said. “I’ll give you some time.”

John stared after her for a moment and looked back to Dorian who hadn’t moved from where he had one hand braced on the bed by John’s head. “That’s gonna take some explaining,” John said.

“I don’t think so John. You’re not exactly subtle with your affections.”

“Are you kidding? I never get this close to you when we’re with people.”

“Sometimes that can have the opposite effect John.”

“You mean everyone knows about us?” John cried, suddenly mortified despite their recent combined trauma.

“Not everyone, but I don’t think Captain Maldonado will be surprised by what she just saw.”

John sighed heavily, not willing to think about this new horror any more right now. “How long have I been asleep, D?”

“About four hours.”

“Not long enough,” John said as he pulled at Dorian until he lay beside him on the narrow bed. “Will you stay with me?”

“Always,” Dorian murmured stroking John’s hair.


	14. Snowball Fight (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKirk drabble prompted on Tumblr by Gowashthelights thank you!!
> 
> “Don’t you dare throw that snowball- goddammit!”

“Jim...Jim I’m in my scrubs - don’t. Don’t you dare throw that snowball- goddammit!” Len huffed and wiped at his face while he spat out the snow from his mouth. Jim just folded over, shoulders shaking with laughter. He was crouched down behind the wall outside their house, from where he had set up a front line, a row of snowballs along the top of the wall.

Jim reached for another and Len looked about him hurriedly, jumping behind a bush in the driveway just as another snowball hit him on the arm.

“Kid, I’m gonna kill you,” Len called out as he gathered some snow and made a couple of rough balls beside him on the ground. Another came spinning over the top of his flimsy barricade and with a quick glance over the top Len swung his first overarm across to the porch. It missed and Jim’s laughter could probably be heard in the next street.

“Come on Bones, you can do better than that,” Jim shouted through his giggles.

Bones took aim again but was hit full in the face before he could throw. “Goddammit!” he huffed again, swiping again at his eyes, and then he stood up and launched two snowballs in quick succession, the second catching Jim on the side of the head just as he popped up again. “Gotcha!” Len cried happily before another two hit him in the chest. Content with at least one strike, he called out, “Ok, ok I surrender!”

“You do?” Jim answered, snowball at the ready.

“I’m already soaked through, I need to get dry.” Jim knew he had been on shift, he liked to do these little things to cheer Len up at the end of a hard day. This time Len kind of wished he’d been able to change his clothes first, although it might be fun if he had help getting warm.

“Ok, we’ll have a cease fire,” Jim said as they walked towards each other with hands raised in front of them. “But only on the condition that I can share your hot shower.”

Len smiled widely. “That was gonna be my condition too.”

“It was?” Jim asked and Len nodded happily before Jim grabbed him for a sloppy, snow-drenched kiss. “Come on, inside, I’ve got a fire going.”

“You planned this whole thing didn’t you?” Len asked as they stepped through the front door into the cosy front room. Jim grinned back at him and took his hand, leading him through to the bathroom. Len pushed the door closed with his foot and Jim pushed him against the door, he slid his fingers into Len’s soggy hair and then down to press against his chest. Then he started on removing Len’s wet clothes while he moved in for another, slower kiss which definitely began to warm Len up.


	15. Jim is Sick (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was given this lovely prompt :)  
> 'For the drabble thingy! #27, I'm pregnant. Mckirk. But not actually pregnant, but jim horking all morning telling Bones to keep his dong away from him.'

“Bones,” Jim whined from where he was kneeling on the floor of the bathroom. “Ohhhhh God Bones, I’m dying...you’ve gotta help me.”

Len stood by the door to the bathroom, looking on incredulously. He had honestly never expected to find this when Jim had messaged him to plead he come home early from the hospital. He had thought he’d find Jim lying out on the bed and waiting for him with the whipped cream, not lying beside the toilet.

“Jim, you’re not dying,” Len told him crouching down and putting a calming hand on Jim’s shoulder, the other going automatically to his forehead. “Ok, you feel a little hot, how long have you been like this?”

“Hours Bones...where have you been?” Jim croaked, drawing out every word.

“I’ve been at work Jim, I only got your message when I came out of surgery. I got here as fast as I could.”

“Ok well-” Jim couldn’t finish as he suddenly turned to hurl into the bowl.

Afterwards, Bones managed to extricate Jim from the toilet and get him into their bed. “I think I’m pregnant Bones, I’ve got morning sickness.”

Len laughed outright at that. “Kid, will you shut up and just lie still while I sort you out.”

Jim’s eyes went wide. “You keep that thing away from me! You’ve knocked me up, I can’t handle any more.”

Len just stared down at him, eyebrow raised to the fullest. “What the hell did you drink last night?”

“Just beer at the bar, and then some of your bourbon while I was waiting for you to come home... which you never did.” Jim pouted, actually stuck out his bottom lip and folded his arms across his chest.

“Dammit Jim, you know better than that.”

“I’m sick Bones, it’s not the alcohol.”

Len had heard enough. He went to the kitchen, grabbed some Alka-Seltzer, a tall glass of water and a flannel which he dampened in the bathroom sink.

“Here,” he said, sitting down beside his lover’s hip. “Take this and you’ll start to feel better.” Once Jim had had a sip of water, downed the remedy and was lying back down, Len placed the cool flannel on his forehead. Jim closed his eyes, finally calm now that Len was with him.

Len shifted a little, and Jim grabbed at his hand. “Stay with me?” he asked.

“‘Course I will Jim.” Jim relaxed back on the pillows and Len rested back against the headboard, stroking the back of Jim’s hand until Jim fell asleep. 


	16. I Can’t Do This Without You (Jorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorian prompt: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

“John, what were you thinking?” Dorian stroked his partner’s forehead as he checked his vitals, scanning his organs and pulse rate.

John coughed thickly, a rattling sound that was not normal. He had been hit, with Dorian right beside him - he had taken a bullet for Dorian... Dorian was not worth the life of a human, not of a man like... like his John. The man who had pulled the trigger now lay in a pool of his own blood nearby, Dorian didn’t spare him another thought though.

He had John propped up across his legs, one arm around his chest, as he pressed on the wound there, desperately scanning further to see the lung damage. There was too much blood loss.

“John,” he said again softly, his voice cracking as he tried to keep calm, tried to keep himself together, John needed him now.

John started to shake in Dorian’s arms, and it was so wrong that he should be here at all. It should be the DRN not the human. Dorian looked up to the sky, blinking as rain pattered down on them and the sound of sirens finally came from the distance.

***

Dorian sat by John’s bedside, he was running low on charge but Rudy was coming with a charger. Dorian was not leaving. He couldn’t stand this, it wasn’t in his programing to cope with these feelings. “John,” he whispered. “John, you need to wake up because I can’t do this without you man.”

“D?” Cool fingers clutched at Dorian’s hand where it lay beside John’s on the bed. Dorian lurched forward and searched his partner’s face. John’s eyes were still closed but he was definitely applying pressure to Dorian’s hand.

“John?” Dorian pleaded, “I’m here John, you’re in the hospital. You’re ok.” The last bit was more a question than a statement. He needed John to be ok.

John’s eyes fluttered open. “Dorian?” he asked as he turned his head a little.

“Yes, John, you’re ok,” he said again, relief flooding through his system.

“Well, shit, that wasn’t supposed to happen.” John smiled, actually smiled at Dorian, despite where he was, what he had put them both through by getting himself shot.

“John, we are going to talk about this when you’re feeling better. I’m not happy about us being here again.”

“Sorry D, it was an impulse reaction.”

“I’m the one who saves you John, not the other way around.”

John shook his head. “No, we save each other. That’s what partners do.” John closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. Dorian stared, going over and over John’s vitals, holding to his hand tightly, because he wasn’t sure what else to do with himself.

“Tired,” John huffed out after another moment.

“Sleep John. I’ll be here.”


	17. First Time (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.” Len just stared at Jim, unable to process his captain’s words for a moment.

“Come on Bones, please, I need this – with _you_. You’re my closest friend. I mean, I thought we were more than that already, but I think we need to take this next step. Don’t you?” Jim looked so uncertain when he had finished that Len reached out a hand to rest on his shoulder.

“Jim, yes, we’re more than friends, ‘course we are,” Len assured him. He never even looked at another person in that way, not since meeting Jim. But he had never known, not truly, how Jim felt about them, whether he was fucking around with others, if he really needed Len at all. But apparently Jim did need him, and for very intimate reasons.

“So, is that a yes?” Jim asked quietly. They were in his quarters, Jim had called Len here after their shift, and he had been just a little surprised by the subject.

Len nodded, caressing Jim’s arm now, over his strong biceps and back to his shoulder. “Yeah Jim, ‘course it’s a yes. I’ve waited three years for you to ask.”

“Why did you wait?” A fair question, but it was for all the self-conscious, self-deprecating reasons Len had just been considering that had stopped him attempting to get closer to his captain. That and the very real concern over rules and rank.

“Not important right now,” Len told him and he found himself suddenly taking the lead in a very dirty kissing match. When he pulled back they were both heaving in breaths and Jim’s hair was nicely ruffled, Len’s hand halfway up his shirt, and Jim’s hands already wandering below the waistband of Len’s official uniform pants.

“Oh shit, Bones, you’ve never kissed me like that before,” Jim gasped out.

“I never expected it to go any further before kid. Now where are we doing this?”

Jim was still pawing at him and he tugged Len back for another kiss before shoving him back towards his bedroom.

They landed together on Jim’s bed with Jim on top and Len immediately pulled him down for a further kiss, lips crushing messily together and tongues pressing back and forth between their insistent mouths.

Jim lifted up a little and pulled off his gold shirt then reached for Len’s clothes. They were naked more quickly than Len would have expected ten minutes ago, he certainly wasn’t complaining though. And as Jim’s hand found its way to Len’s already firm cock he moaned into Jim’s mouth and ran his own hand down to Jim’s cock. His fingers wrapped around thick flesh and smoothed his way down the shaft, spreading out his hand so he could reach down with a couple of fingers and stroke at Jim’s balls. Jim sighed and his kisses became less controlled as they stroked and rubbed at each other, mirroring movements and pressing their bodies as close as possible.

“Jim,” Len finally murmured. “What do you need?”

Jim took a moment to respond and then he looked into Len’s eyes. “Fuck me Bones,” he said.

Len nodded once and then lunged in for another kiss, pushing his tongue in past those full lips and sucking on Jim’s tongue as they rubbed their bodies together.

Jim brought out a tube of lube from somewhere, clearly well-prepared. It made Len’s stomach leap to know how much he had considered this. Jim rolled onto his side and Len’s fingers slid down to his ass. He raised Jim’s leg with his own knee, propping it up, and rubbed gently at his hole before bringing his hand up to his lips and sucking on his fingers a little, wetting them while Jim watched wide eyed and breathing heavily.

Then Len moved his hand back down Jim’s body and kissed him as he pressed the very tip of his finger to Jim’s hole. Jim groaned as Len eased inside. After a moment he withdrew and reached for the lube, squirting it onto two fingers and slicking some onto Jim’s ass and his own cock before reapplying to his fingers and grinning at Jim. “Slippery,” he said and winked as Jim smirked back.

They kissed again, Len pressing further and further into Jim’s body and Jim’s mouth seeming a little slack as he writhed on Len’s fingers. Jim was tight and warm and Len couldn’t resist the sounds he was drawing from his captain.

When Len brushed Jim’s prostate Jim jolted and closed his eyes as his head fell back against the pillow. “Are you ready for me?” Len asked softly.

“Yes Bones, yes, do it,” Jim gasped out, trying to kiss him but seeming most definitely distracted.

Len stopped the gentle thrusting and eased his fingers out. Jim shivered in his arms and whispered his name as Len wrapped him up and kissed him thoroughly while he lined up their bodies, holding firmly to the base of his cock. 

Len circled Jim’s hole with the head of his cock, trying to imagine how he was going to last feeling Jim’s body taking him in. He couldn’t wait any longer and pushed his hips forward, just the slightest bit, nudging the tip of his cock in and withdrawing. Jim’s ass was relaxed allowing him entry, but Len wanted to take this slow. Jim gasped and cursed with every press of Len’s cock and Len kissed him every time he went deeper. Eventually Jim was crying out for more and with the next push of his hips Len went as deep and slow as he could, drawing out the torturous pleasure for them both as he sank fully into Jim’s beautiful tight ass.

“Fuck, fuck... Jim,” Len cried out, finally losing his control. Jim clutched to him and wrapped a leg over his hip, pulling him closer, raking his nails down Len’s back. “Can I move?” Len asked, searching Jim’s face for anything other than pure bliss at this point.

“Yes, yes,” Jim ground out, clearly not capable of other words but it was all Len needed.  

He rolled them both so he was more on top than on his side and he felt Jim’s body open a little further to him in their new position. He groaned as he sank even deeper before pulling out a little, and felt Jim’s sweat-damp hands tighten on his back and shoulder, he shoved gently back inside making them both cry out.

“Bones...” Jim drew out, finishing on a slightly manic laugh as he said, “Oh shit...yes!”

Len built up his pace and their bodies slapped and slid against each other as they fucked.

Len had stamina but he had known this first time would be short. Finally realizing his dream of getting this close to the man he loved and admired was too much. He felt his orgasm building and he slipped one hand between their bodies to wrap around Jim’s cock again, leaking all over his fingers as Len stroked to the same rhythm as his thrusts. Within a few more moments Jim was spilling over Len’s hand which finally tipped Len over the edge and their bodies tensed, cries sounding in unison as they came together.

They lay in a mess of lube, sweat and come, limbs tangled together, sharing gentle kisses as they drifted off to sleep.


	18. I've Got You (Jorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of Jorian

“Come here,” John said softly, wrapping his arm around Dorian’s shoulder and pulling him close. Dorian squeezed his eyes closed, let himself register the warmth of his partner, really feel it through to his skin. He needed it. He couldn’t process fast enough, it was too much.

“It’s been a tough day, but there’s always positives,” John said close to his ear and Dorian shivered.

“Tell me,” Dorian whispered, unable to open his eyes.

John seemed to hesitate, but without looking to him Dorian couldn’t read anything from his usually so expressive partner.

“We made it D, that’s a positive right there,” John finally said.

“What else? Please John…” Dorian said, voice breaking up.

He felt John stiffen, but his arm held fast, holding Dorian to his side. John’s cheek rested against the top of Dorian’s head, connecting them further. “We’ve got each other. I’ve got you Dorian.”

Dorian turned his face to John’s chest. Yes. Yes that was enough.


	19. Boots Off (Jorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorian fluffy drabble

Dorian smiled as he knelt down on the floor in front of the couch. “What, D?” John asked, slightly alarmed as Dorian’s face began to light up in waves of electric blue.

“Nothing John, I just wanted to help you out of these.”

“Huh? Why?” John was tired, slumped on the couch after their long shift but Dorian still apparently had untapped reserves of energy.

His partner just grinned up at him before slowly taking hold of John’s left calf, squeezing the muscle lightly as he pulled at the laces of John’s boot with his other hand.

“I just really like these boots, John.”

“You wanna borrow them?” John asked, mustering a bit of sarcasm.

Dorian shook his head. “I just want to do this,” he said softly as he pulled off the boot a little way and slid his fingers inside the front, gently stroking the top of John’s foot.

“You wanted to tickle me? I’m trying to relax here... mmm,” John tailed off as Dorian’s fingers curled under his foot and began to massage. “Dorian, what are you doing to me.”

“Making you feel good, making myself feel good.”

“Yeah, I did notice - ahh - the lightshow,” John murmured as Dorian slipped his boot all the way off and rubbed and squeezed at John’s foot until he was about ready to fall asleep.

But then he stopped and shifted to John’s right leg. John opened his eyes with a start at the loss of contact and then widened them in concern when Dorian started in on the other boot.

“Wait, D-”

“Can I?”

“Well, yeah, I guess, I mean, you know I don’t have any feelings there, right?”

“I know what you feel, I want to see if you can feel me.” John sighed as Dorian finished with the laces and tugged on the boot. “Can you feel me John?” he whispered and John’s stomach did a leap.

Dorian put his fingers to John’s artificial foot and John agreed as vocally as he could but there weren’t any recognizable words. The jolt of pure pleasure that rushed through his body was overwhelming. Dorian was pressing in different places, rubbing his toes between warm fingers, it felt so good John thought he was dreaming.

“D, how are you... what are you doing?”

“I’m connecting with you John, machine to machine. I wasn’t sure if you would feel it beyond your port, but apparently you and your leg have a better relationship than you think.”

“D, stop talking and get up here would you?” John reached out a hand and Dorian wrapped his own hand around it and allowed himself to be pulled up and into John’s arms. “You’re unbelievable.”

“In a good way?” Dorian asked as John kissed the corner of his mouth. He nodded and pressed their lips together while he watched Dorian’s reaction to what John could do to him.


	20. Late Night Swim (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKirk smut.

Len swam a little way before touching his toes to the bottom of the softly-lit pool. He turned around and met Jim’s eyes, beckoning to him across the water. Jim didn’t take his eyes from Len as he reached for his buttons and started in on the dress shirt Len had helped him pick out earlier. It brought out Jim’s eyes, and coordinated with Len’s tie. Now Len’s suit lay crumpled at Jim’s feet and Jim dropped his shirt onto the pile. His hands hovered for a moment by his belt and Len eyed him, raising an eyebrow and nodding. He needed to see. He was already hard under the water just from the idea of getting Jim in there beside him.

Jim’s pants soon joined the other discarded clothes and Len blew out a whistling breath and picked up his feet, swimming back a little way towards his man. Fuck he was beautiful - lithe, solid, all defined muscle under tanned skin. Jim shoved his underwear down as he took a step towards the edge of the pool.

“Is it warm in there?” Jim asked as Len stared and Jim’s firm cock sprang free of his boxer briefs.

“Yeah, get in here,” Len all but growled.

Jim went into a crouch and with one hand on the side of the pool he launched himself into the water. He was so agile there was barely a splash. He floated there a moment and Len knew the look in his eyes, he’d seen it plenty. It usually meant things were about to get seriously dirty, and Len was ready and willing.

Jim ran wet hands over his face and through his hair. Len was right on him, smoothing his hands over Jim’s shoulders and down his muscled arms, and Jim’s hands slid around his neck and into his hair. “What if someone sees us?” Jim whispered as Len pulled their hips together and felt Jim’s solid cock bobbing against his own.

“It’s way too late to care about that,” Len told him. “I’ve wanted this all night,” he said and his hand found Jim’s ass, squeezing and lifting. They were close to the wall of the pool and Len tugged Jim to him as he propelled them towards the edge, catching the brunt of the force with his own arm as Jim clung to him.

Jim still gasped in surprise though before a wide grin spread over his face. “It’s like that is it?” he said and Len grinned back.

“Oh yeah,” he murmured and lunged in for the kiss he’d been imagining for hours. It wasn’t that they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but Len preferred to have Jim all to himself, didn’t want prying eyes. Now though, he really didn’t care and he pressed their damp lips together, slipped his tongue in alongside his lover’s. They sucked and nipped at each other, hands sliding over hot, sleek skin. Len groaned when Jim shoved against him, wrapping his legs around Len’s hips and their cocks bumped again. Then Len’s hand was there, grasping the both of them in his palm and pushing Jim back again with an arm across his chest.

“Fuck,” Jim cried, throwing his head back where it knocked against the concrete side of the pool. “Ow, fuck,” he added, rubbing at the back of his head. Len pulled an apologetic grin and kissed him again to help ease the hurt, not letting go of their cocks. He pulled his closed fist along both their lengths and squeezed the heads together, pushing his tongue into Jim’s gasping mouth. Jim bit lightly at Len’s lip and groaned as Len’s hand sped up, pulling their bodies tighter as the water came gently between them.

Jim ran his hands down to Len’s ass and Len kissed him again and again as he felt fingers slide around his hole. Jim nudged a finger inside and Len cried out against his lips, losing track of his own hand for a moment. “Ok?” Jim asked in a low murmur as they searched each other’s faces.

“Fuck, yeah Jim, this is… fuck.” He was thrown actually by how suddenly his own desire to throw Jim over a sun lounger and fuck him senseless had turned around, and now he just wanted Jim to take him and make him beg for it.

“Tell me what you need babe,” Jim said, sucking along his neck and down to his collarbone.

Len’s stomach flipped pleasantly at the pet name and he groaned, starting up again with his hand on their cocks. “This, for now, and then back to the room.”

“Wanna come all over your ass, and then fuck it inside you,” Jim murmured between kisses.

“Dammit Jim,” Len rumbled. “I’m gonna come all over you any second if you keep that up.”

Jim had two fingers in Len’s ass now and was using his legs to thrust their cocks into Len’s hand, and the movement of the water seemed to be helping his fingers slide deeper. Len eased Jim a little higher with his hand under Jim’s ass and it only took a few more strokes before they were both gasping and gripping at each other even tighter. “Jim…Jim, harder.”

Jim thrust his fingers deeper, and Len slipped his hand more firmly over their cocks, giving short twists with his palm. He felt his orgasm building and tried to speed up his rhythm but the water made the action slower than usual. It didn’t matter though, it had gone too far - Jim clung to him, squeezing his hips with his knees and rubbing his fingers in and around Len’s ass and they were both coming, crying out into the cool night air, swirls of come drifting up and around them in the glittery water as they embraced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And now I'm about to watch The Loft for the first time!)


	21. I'm Scared, Hold Me? (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKirk fluffy Tumblr prompt.

“I’m scared, hold me!”

“Jim, are you out of your mind? Cut it out!” Bones shoved him off but Jim kept at him, holding back his grin while he tried to bring Bones in for a hug.

“Bones…” he drew out melodramatically. “I don’t want another shot, please!”

“Jim, will you hold still or I’m getting nurse Chapel in here.”

“Woah, ok wait, there’s no need for that,” Jim said, clutching the thin gown to him and sinking further into the med bay bench.

“You need this shot if you’re planning on going down to that planet, Captain.”

“Bones, no, you can’t pull that one on me either.”

Bones looked at him, eyes narrowed and Jim waited to see what else his CMO had up his sleeve. He nodded and turned away and Jim relaxed for a second. But then Bones looked back round at him and reached a hand down to rest on his leg. Jim looked down at the hand, heart suddenly thumping faster, and back to Bones’ eyes, glittering with mischief. He shivered as warm fingers slipped further up his thigh.

“Hey, not fair,” he whispered, but his body relaxed and he shook himself a little to try and stay focused.

“What’s not fair, Jim? This?” Bones tickled his way further up, making Jim squirm, and leaned in placing a delicate and infuriating kiss to Jim’s jaw.

“Ohhhh God, Bones, can we get out of here?”

And the doctor jabbed the hypo straight into the exposed skin of Jim’s neck.

“Ahhh fuck-” Jim cried out, slapping a hand over the sore spot.

“You fall for it every damn time,” Bones murmured into his ear.

“Never again Bones, never ag-” he was silenced by Bones’ lips covering his own, and really, the pain was already dissipating in the face of his lover’s ministrations. He knew it was kind of wrong, but they both enjoyed these little scenarios. Jim couldn’t bring himself to be compliant; he certainly wasn’t going to start any time soon.


	22. Put Your Hands Where I Can Hold Them (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKirk prompt:
> 
> "You’re under arrest for being too cute. Put your hands where I can hold them.”

“Jim, cut it out,” Bones said, as Jim stood in front of him waving the truncheon around by his hip. “Someone’s gonna get hurt.”

“Come on Bones, you have to play please, this is a party,” Jim said, trying his best to get Bones to cooperate, to loosen up a bit.

“Jim, I told you, I am not in the mood. I told you before we left and I’m telling you again now. Cut it out or I’m leaving you here.” He pushed Jim gently but firmly aside and made to move off down the hallway, but Jim hopped in front of him again.

“Bones, wait,” Jim said, and he knew when he was defeated, for now. “Ok, ok,” he held up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” Bones raised a cynical eyebrow. “Ok, I’ll try, just stay a bit longer, would you?”

Bones huffed out a breath but nodded and Jim grinned gleefully. He stood aside so Bones could pass him into the bathroom, where he’d been headed when Jim tried to entertain him. He had felt sure Bones would take this one night to let his hair down, at least he wasn’t scowling anymore.

Jim waited for him, checking out his costume in the full-length mirror, adjusting his hat a little. He turned at the sound of his name being called in that soft Southern drawl he knew so well. He gasped as he got a look at his friend.

Bones had somehow managed to find some party spirit and was now wearing a black feather boa around his shoulders with a red straw fedora perched jauntily on his head. He tipped it to Jim and Jim burst out laughing.

“Ok, that’s it. You’re under arrest for being too cute. Put your hands where I can hold them.”

Bones laughed for the first time all night despite all of Jim’s silly attempts to bring him out of himself. “Fine,” Bones said holding out one hand. “Just take me to the bourbon and I’m yours.”

Jim whooped and grabbed Bones’ hand. He loved it when things worked out.


	23. Just Loving Each Other (Jorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Jorian random smut that came about. I can't help it I think about them a LOT.

Dorian gasped as John pressed against him, pushing Dorian’s knee further into his chest, and he sank further into the mattress. He tugged again at his cock, hot and leaking already in his fist.

John’s spread fingers slipped from his ass with a slow twist. He rubbed them over Dorian’s balls and around the base of his cock, nudging Dorian’s own hand. Dorian lifted his head a little to look down at their bodies so close. “You ready, D?” John whispered, face an inch from Dorian’s in the dark room.

Dorian could see a tiny light reflected in his pupils and he wrapped his free arm across John’s back, needing him closer still. “John, I want you, yes… yes,” he gasped out while John slicked up his own cock and eased forward. Dorian’s eyes closed as their foreheads gently touched and John’s cock slid inside, filling him up and taking any remaining breath from his lungs.

As if realising Dorian needed a little space, despite the arm holding him tight, John pulled back a little from the pressure on his thigh. Dorian grunted and frowned, but he took in a rasping breath and opened his eyes, turning his face slightly to meet John’s lips, sucking his lower lip in and sinking his teeth gently into that fullness. John grinned, his lips slipping away and pulled his cock out a little before edging slowly back inside. Dorian couldn’t do anything at this point but lie back, spread open, knee to his chest, clutching at John’s back as his lover’s thick length opened him up again. His head fell back to the mattress and his nails scraped down John’s back and John’s thrusts sped up as he groaned. John’s other hand hit the bed beside Dorian’s head and his arms were just solid muscle either side of Dorian’s face as John held himself up. Dorian turned his face into John’s forearm and pressed kisses there, biting a little, loving every inch of his man as he was forced further into the soft mattress with each thrust.

John was grunting with effort now, sinking his fingers into Dorian’s hair and resting on his elbows. The lower angle brought their lips together again and Dorian pulled him in for another kiss, the sensation of John’s tongue and cock inside him driving him close to the edge. He worked his hand harder on his cock and squeezed John’s pert ass with his other.

John cried out his name and as he stiffened in Dorian’s arms Dorian thrust his groin upwards, meeting John’s now stilted movements. “Come on-” he urged as they writhed against each other, feeling the come start to seep over his fingers. John’s face was still close, their eyes locked onto each other and Dorian came with a drawn out “Fuck…” just as John’s thrusts went wild and he erupted inside Dorian until he could feel the warmth of it dribbling out of his ass.

John pulled back a little but didn’t fully withdraw, putting just enough space between them for Dorian to lower his leg, then he sank back onto Dorian’s chest and Dorian held him tight as their hearts beat a frantic rhythm, pressed close together.


	24. Needing Comfort (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Bones comes home to his Jim.

“Jim, are you awake?”

Jim always woke up to the sound of Len getting back from a late shift, even if he was as quiet as he could be. It was as if Jim’s subconscious just wanted to assure him his man was home safe. Len only ever woke Jim deliberately if he really had good reason. So Jim grunted as he stirred at Len’s voice. He cleared his throat and felt Len sit beside him on the edge of the bed. Jim sat up a little and rubbed at his eyes until he could see Len’s features in the near darkness.

“Sorry Jim, rough night. I just…”

“You need to talk about it?” Jim asked, voice gravelly with sleep but totally ready to hear anything his lover needed to get off his chest. He rubbed a hand down Len’s back and waited.

“I lost someone tonight,” Len said quietly.

“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry Bones.” Jim knew how hard Len always took these things. He also knew Len would tell him details if he felt up to it, Jim never asked too much. He continued to stroke up and down Len’s back, rubbing gentle circles into his tense muscles.

“He was just a kid, I couldn’t do anything.”

Jim gave him a moment before asking, “What do you need?”

“I don’t even know Jim, sometimes I just think it’s not-”

Jim cut him off. He had talked Bones down from this kind of thing before. “No Bones, no. You’re the best at what you do. You save who you can, you know that.”

“Yeah Jim,” Len managed and Jim wrapped both arms around him and pulled him gently down to lie beside him, scooting over enough so Bones could rest on Jim’s pillow.

“It’s ok, you’ll get past this,” Jim whispered, running his fingers through Len’s soft hair. Len just sighed and slipped his own arms around Jim, holding on tight. Jim held him until his breathing was quiet enough that he knew Len was asleep. “I love you,” he whispered as he kissed Len’s temple, and let himself relax now and drift off.


	25. Gettin' excited (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny McKirk.

“Bones…” Jim moaned as gentle fingers threaded through his hair, grasping and pulling at the longer strands. “You’ll mess up the hair,” he murmured.

Bones just kissed him again, tugged again knowing how Jim loved it, and grabbed a handful of Jim’s favourite jacket, pulling their bodies close. Bones had his shirt half unbuttoned as usual and Jim’s hands were already sliding over supple skin, fingertips working their way over solid pecs and down over hard abs.

It was always a little tight to squeeze the two of them into the back of Jim’s car but they were up to the challenge. Jim pushed at Bones until he lifted up a little and he could see into those eyes, staring down into his own.  

“Jim, what is it?” Bones asked, forehead creasing in concern.

“Nothing, just taking a good look at the reason I feel like this.” He grabbed Bones’ hand and pressed it over his heart so Bones could feel it thumping.

Bones shook his head but his smirk gave him away - he loved it when Jim did this. “Darlin’ you get excited when the 49ers come on.”

“Not the same,” Jim said, dragging Bones’ hand down his own chest to the front of his pants.

“Yeah, ok point taken.” Bones kept his hand where it was and Jim’s head fell back. Bones chased his lips and their kisses were promises of things to come.


	26. Restless Night (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tiny McKirk, based loosely on this gif, or more specifically the tags by Gowashthelights ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Bones can't get comfy](http://gowashthelights.tumblr.com/post/128508152537/deforest-kelley-reblogging-because-of-the-hot)

McCoy just couldn’t get comfortable. He wasn’t surprised since the bed he was on was more like a damn park bench. It felt solid, not even the fabric was soft. He flipped onto his back hoping to find a better position and then felt hands at his waist, strong fingers gripping his pants and tugging them open. McCoy groaned and lifted his head, knowing full well who it was. “Jim, what are you doing?”

“I couldn’t get comfy, thought you might be having the same problem, might need a distraction?” Jim had his pants halfway down his thighs as he spoke.

“How did you get in here so damn quietly?” McCoy hissed.

“I’ve got socks on,” Jim responded.

“I hate this planet Jim.”

“I know you do Bones, let me take your mind off it.” Jim went straight in, no preamble, McCoy grasped uselessly at the bedcovers as Jim’s mouth took him all the way in. When he looked down the length of his body, the length of his cock was between his Captain’s lips and Jim was grinning up at him, somehow managing to avoid delicate skin with his teeth.

Jim began sucking and licking and moved his lips to massage, and McCoy’s head fell back. He could have been anywhere now and he didn’t care, all he felt was the warmth and wet of Jim’s mouth, and his hands as they grabbed at his ass and ran under his thighs.  

McCoy thought that maybe he could cope with the bed after all if Jim was here with him.


	27. Rain in my Kitchen (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy McKirk prompt.

“What in the name of hell is happening?” Len called out as he pushed open the door to the apartment below his. He had his doctor’s bag under one arm, car keys in the other hand and all he could hear was cursing coming from this guy’s kitchen. “Hey,” he called as he peered around the doorway. “Are you- Oh  _shit_ ,” he said as he saw what was actually going on.

He could only see the lower half of his neighbor, which happily was only clad in skimpy boxers, the rest of him was sheltered under a large golfing umbrella and the water that was gushing over the umbrella was coming from the ceiling. It took maybe half a second for Len to realise that that ceiling was his own floor. “Oh shit!” he cried and dropped his bag, making a dash for the door. He made it up to his apartment taking the stairs at least two at a time, crashed through his front door and into the hallway to the cupboard where his mains water tap was.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he chanted as he threw shoes and brushes out of the way then reached in and twisted the tight tap with both hands. Eventually it was off and Len sat back on his heels and put his head in his hands. This was not what he needed after a long shift at the hospital.

He could still hear a commotion downstairs as he walked gingerly into his own kitchen to see the damage in there, but there was nothing to see. Whatever was going on wasn’t causing a problem in his own apartment, it must be under the floor.

He took off his jacket and threw it onto the hook by the door as he ran back down the stairs to see what he could do.

His neighbor was still standing there but the water had slowed somewhat. The guy, Len knew him only as Jim, was still cursing and turning in circles while the water gushed around his feet.

Len coughed. Jim turned full circle and peaked out from under his striped awning. His face was wet and Len was pretty sure it wasn’t from the water. “I am so sorry,” Len started and Jim wiped at his face with one hand.

“Hey,” Jim said, sniffing, “What for?”

“I’ve shut off my water, but this...” he gestured around them. “This is from my pipes, it must be, I’m just... shit you’re in a mess here, goddammit.”

“Oh, well, I mean you didn’t leave your taps running did you?” Jim asked.

“No of course not but-”

“So it’s not your fault, don’t worry about it.”

“But Jim, this is a disaster. You can blame me, or at least yell at me a little.”

“You look pretty pissed Len, I’m sure you don’t need me yelling at you after your day.”

 _He knows my name?_  “You know my name.”

Jim looked at him for a moment, umbrella still keeping him dry from the drips above. “Of course, Doctor Leonard McCoy, everyone knows your name.” Jim smiled and Len found himself lost in those damp, beautifully blue eyes.

“You know my name too and I’ve not lived here that long,” Jim said.

“True, but look at you, I mean there’s reason enough to find out your name. Plus I keep getting your mail,” Len admitted.

“Oh, so it’s you who’s been hand delivering it?” Jim said as he finally shook out the umbrella and closed it up. He placed it on the kitchen counter and then turned back to Len. “So who do I call first?” he asked, seemingly to himself as he was looking Len up and down at the same time.

Len took another moment to really study Jim as well. He was well built, muscular thighs with shoulders and arms looking as if he’d just been working out rather than merely holding up an umbrella. His underwear needed a little work, unless huge pink hearts on white were your thing. Maybe Len would have to lend him some. But as he looked up, the briefs did actually seem to fit with Jim’s oh-so-cute face as he grinned back.

“I wasn’t exactly expecting anyone,” Jim said motioning to his lower half.

“Don’t mind me,” Len told him raising an eyebrow. “Although, you should probably keep your door locked.”

“It was open again? I did wonder how you got in here.”

Len hummed at him and then reached for his phone. “I’ll get onto a plumber, you know your insurance details?”

Jim nodded and stepped across to the kitchen island to retrieve his phone. “Crap,” he muttered.

Len looked over to him and saw the dripping phone in his hand. “Want me to call your insurers as well?”

Jim sat down heavily on the stool nearest him and put his head in his hands. “This is the worst day ever,” he muttered through his hands.

“I’m so sorry Jim, this is all my fault,” Len said putting a hand on Jim’s shoulder. His strong, naked shoulder.  _Ok, get a grip now Leonard._  “It’ll be ok Jim,” Len coughed a little. “We’ll get this sorted.”

Jim looked up at him through his fingers. “I’ve got nowhere else to stay, this place is a mess, it’s gonna take weeks to get it sorted.”

“I’ve got a spare room Jim, and I want to help.”

“I’d annoy the hell out of you.”

“I’m always at the hospital.”

“Oh, well, then I guess...?”

“Come on,” Len urged. “Let’s get you dressed and we’ll sort out the details over a takeout. I’m starving.”

Jim got up somewhat reluctantly. “I haven’t done my laundry yet.”

Len sighed. “I’ll get you something to wear.”

“I’m not usually this much of a mess,” Jim told him as he trailed after Len up to his apartment. Len had made sure he’d locked the door despite the emergency plumber being on his way, and they’d laid out as many old towels as Jim could find to soak up the water.

“I know, I’ve seen you in clothes.”

Jim chuckled and said, “I meant emotionally, this just really got to me after the day I’ve had.”

“Ice cream usually helps me, I have Chunky Monkey.”

“Well then I’m glad it was you who flooded my apartment. Who else would have my favourite flavor ice cream to hand?”

Len smiled back to him and turned to push open his door. “Make yourself comfy Jim, I’ll get you a towel.”

After the takeout Len lay on the couch, arm stretched out across the back. Jim had tucked straight into the ice cream and was now groaning with his hands over his stomach, as he slouched beside Len.

“Ahhhh that was good. Remind me to pay you back for that, ok?” Jim told him.

Len was trying to decide on admitting how tired he was and just going straight to his bed, or suggesting a movie to try and keep Jim’s mind off things for a while longer, when his door buzzer sounded. They both jumped.

“Will that be your plumber?” Len asked as he pushed himself up to stand.

“I’m still in my underwear!” Jim said which oddly hadn’t seemed inappropriate until that minute. He followed Len to the door and Len threw him his doctor’s coat. Jim was pulling it on as Len opened the door and the plumber was coming up the stairs.

“Burst water pipe guys?” came the Scottish tones as the plumber came up the stairs.

“Yeah, downstairs, I’ll get my keys,” Jim said and Len couldn’t help but watch as the plumber looked Jim up and down.

A wave of jealousy swept over him and he asked, “Jim, you er, wanna wait while I get you something else to wear?”

Jim picked up his keys from the table by the door and said, “No this is fine, thanks Len, I feel like a professional.”

“No offence mate, but you look like a twat.”

“Hey!” Jim and Len both said at once.

The plumber just laughed. “Och I’m only kiddin’. Come on laddie, let’s get yer pipes fixed.”

He turned and stomped back down to Jim’s apartment and Len just watched with an eyebrow raised. “You need me there as well?” Len asked.

“No, but thanks Len, I’ll be back soon ok?” And he was off, Len’s coat flowing out around his ridiculous underwear as he hopped down the stairs. Len stared after him. What had he got himself into?


	28. Underwear (Jorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was tidying up my files and found this. I’m sure it was inspired by a Michael Ealy thing but I can’t find it. The first line I think is from one of his things.
> 
> Anyway, Jorian drabble ;)

“I don’t want to answer the door naked, can I get my underwear please?”

“Nope,” John said having another munch of his doughnut.

“Come on man, it might be important!” Dorian said but he could not stop grinning.

“D, you don’t have my view here, I don’t want to share this with anyone,” John told him. He’d hidden the underwear, Dorian wasn’t getting it back tonight.

“Ok John.”

“Ok?”

“O-K.” Dorian wandered over to where John was slouched on the couch, an open box of cakes in front of him on the floor.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” John said, swallowing the last mouthful.

“You wanna play games man? I’m down for that,” Dorian said, straddling John’s legs, knees on either side of his on the couch.

John swallowed again and blinked at the vision before him. “Yeah, all right,” he said, grinning, licking at his lips where he could still feel some sugar.

“Let me get that for you John,” Dorian said as he pressed a hand to John’s knee and leaned forward until he could dart his tongue out and he swiped at the corner of John’s mouth.

John groaned and moved forward a little, following Dorian as he sat back on his heels but Dorian slid his hand up John’s thigh, over his hip and up to his chest, pressing him back into the couch cushions.

“Oh God D,” John whispered.

Dorian just grinned wider. “Let’s forget for a moment that I want to suck you dry and then see how solid this couch is when I’m fucking you into it. What do  _you_  want John?”

“Uh… what you said,” John said, entranced by his so sexy, naked boyfriend whose clever fingers were already opening the front of John’s robe.

“And?” Dorian urged.

“Oh shit… I can’t even think straight,” John said as Dorian began to stroke and cup his balls under the robe.

“You like that John?”

John nodded, letting his head fall back a moment as Dorian’s fingers slid up and around his cock, John was instantly hard despite what they’d been doing not half an hour ago.

“So you don’t have any requests?” Dorian asked as he twisted his hand over the head of John’s cock and with his other smoothed a path up John’s body, letting the robe fall open all the way.

“Just don’t stop,” John implored and he grabbed Dorian’s hand where it lay against his chest and interlinked their fingers. “Dorian,” he whispered. Dorian looked up and John stared deep into his blue eyes, “Don’t stop, I love you, you know that, right?”

“I know John,” Dorian said and kissed John’s lips gently, chaste in contrast to where his hand was. 

John was reluctant to end the kiss, he didn’t want to think or talk, he couldn’t focus, he could only feel – deep love for his Dorian, heat and unbelievable passion for their physical connection. When they finally drew back John had his hands around Dorian’s toned waist and he gripped possessively. 

“John, I love you with all my heart, you must know that too,” Dorian murmured.

John nodded, kissed him again and held him close. “You said something about the couch?”


	29. High Pressure (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets a little over-heated around his doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://twofacedjanus.tumblr.com/post/136260509378/joshpeck-my-friend-is-in-the-hospital-for) Tumblr post inspired this little ficlet.

“Doc, I’m fine, I feel much better,” Jim croaked checking himself over as best he could, trying to make himself look a bit more presentable, it was pretty hopeless though.

“Mr Kirk, will you please let me take your vitals.” It wasn’t a question and Jim had to hold out his arm. Again.

Why did they have to give Jim to the hottest doctor in the entire hospital? As Dr McCoy’s gentle fingers touched his arm Jim closed his eyes, desperately trying to calm his heart. It didn’t work and he was growing warm, palms sweating as his heart picked up and the doctor got closer to take his readings. Jim shouldn’t have even been surprised, it was just like the last two times.

“No.”

Jim’s eyes flew open as he heard the word. “Uh… no?” he said weakly.

“One thirty three over eighty,” Dr McCoy said to the nurse by his side. Then turning to Jim again he added, “I’ll be by again later for more obs. Get some rest.”

“But, I really feel good, I mean much better than I did, I-”

“Trust me kid, I know what I’m doing,” the doctor said as the nurse left through the curtain, holding it open for Dr McCoy to follow.

Jim sighed and waited until he was on his own again. Then, his heart calming and his hard-on easing off, he grabbed his phone and texted.

_Crap. Why did they give me the hottest doctor ever. I’m literally wearing two sheets as an outfit._

All Scotty replied with was _Where are you?_

_I might have pneumonia, I’m in the hospital._

After some discussion as to why Jim hadn’t deemed it necessary to tell his friends he was ill, Jim put his phone down and tried to rest like he had been told.

Later, Dr Sexy returned with the same cute nurse and the same problem happened again. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Jim pulled his fingers through his messy hair, wishing he could see himself. He ran both hands over the sheet, not able to adjust his clothes as he would normally. He felt like an idiot.

Dr McCoy stood at the end of his bed and raised an eyebrow at Jim over the clipboard he held. Jim sank down a little under his sheets. Why was this happening? He shoved one hand discreetly as he could under the covers and pushed it into his crotch, hoping to God that this was a dream. Dr McCoy moved around to his bedside.

“Ok, let’s see how you’re doing,” he murmured. “We don’t want to keep you in if it’s not necessary but I need to see an improvement before I can clear you to leave.”

Fuck, fuck. Jim squirmed. He had never felt so awkward and so turned on at the same time. Why couldn’t he get himself together? He could feel his cheeks flushing and no matter how much he told himself to snap out of it, he could not lose his arousal.

“I, uh…” he cleared his throat, sitting up a little as the doctor got his equipment out. “I feel good.”

“You look as if you’re having some kind of a reaction.” Dr McCoy’s cool hand slipped gently onto Jim’s forehead and Jim’s eyes fluttered closed. He let out an embarrassing little sigh and lay his head back against the pillow. Maybe if he passed out he’d wake up and this would never have happened. Or maybe he’d be in here even longer and have to deal with more of this sweet torture. He opened his eyes as Dr McCoy’s soft, warm voice asked him to put out his arm. Jim sat up, removed his arm from beneath the covers and looked anywhere but at that handsome, frowning face. He had to stop imagining what the doctor could do with those full, perfect lips. He didn’t want to look again into those deep set gorgeous eyes or wonder what it would feel like to have those eyes staring directly into his own, closer than close.

“Your resting heart rate is still too high. I’m sorry Mr Kirk.”

“Jim,” Jim whispered.

“Pardon?”

Jim looked up, appalled that he had spoken at all. “Sorry, nothing.”

“Jim,” the doctor said more softly and Jim turned back to see him smiling. It didn’t help his heart rate. “I’m sorry, but we’ll need you to stay overnight. If we can get your blood pressure down you’ll be good to go tomorrow.”

Jim frowned and shook his head at himself, frustrated. Dr McCoy nodded and noticed Jim’s phone. “Do you need to call anyone?”

“Ah, yeah,” Jim muttered and was surprised to see the man reaching over to pass him the phone. “Thanks doc.”

“No problem Jim. Now get some rest.”

“You said that earlier,” Jim said tugging on his sheet again, wishing he could be anywhere else with this man and not lying in a hospital bed willing his body to stop reacting.

“And did you?”

“Not really, got something on my mind.”

“Try to relax,” Dr McCoy told him with a wink that had Jim’s heart pounding all over again. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Jim watched him walk away and then looked at his phone, wiping the dampness from his forehead and wafting the sheets a little. He needed air. The message showing on his phone didn’t help - Scotty had sent him a shot of a half-naked male nurse with “Dr Sexy” underneath. If Dr McCoy had seen that Jim was going to kill Scotty.

 _He has nothing on my doctor. And now I have to stay overnight all because I can’t keep it in my pants._ All he got back was laughter but it made him smile and he scooted down in the bed, both dreading and more than a little excited about the morning and seeing his doctor again, even if it meant another night in this bed if he couldn’t keep himself calm.

All he saw when he closed his eyes were dark eyes in a tanned face, soft touches and words drifting over Jim with a southern drawl that he’d never forget. He wondered if any patient ever left the hospital when Dr McCoy was on shift, and his hand slid under the sheets to do something to relieve the pressure.


	30. Making The Best Of It (Jorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jorian Tumblr [prompt.](http://lovefushsia.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> "Jorian Summer Vacation getaway fluff?"

“Dorian will you hold it steady? You’re supposed to have super-strength!” John called under a flap of the tent.

“I’m not built for standing against a hurricane, John,” Dorian told him calmly, raising his voice only slightly above the noise of the wind and rain.

“Well I can’t get the damn pegs in if it’s not steady. And it’s not a hurricane.”

Dorian could hear John cursing through the wind as he hammered the pegs into the too-soft ground. He didn’t quite know what to do at this point. It had been John’s idea to come on this vacation, he had really wanted to show Dorian the joys of camping as John had done with his father as a boy.

But the storm had come from nowhere and if they didn’t get the tent put up they’d have to sleep in the truck. Or find a motel, but that was hardly the point of a camping trip. “Would you like to swap places?” Dorian called out.

John took a moment but then opened the same loose flap and stood beside Dorian, raising his arms to the point in the tent roof that Dorian was clutching with both hands and still not able to stand upright. He would be impressed if John managed it and he smiled to himself as they switched positions, and Dorian took the pegs from John’s back pocket before slipping out of the tent.

Five minutes later, a few bent pegs and a lot more cursing from John inside as the tent swayed dangerously, the structure creaked and Dorian stood up, watching in both horror and amusement as the whole thing collapsed.

He knew John was ok, his vitals were a constant presence on Dorian’s vision but he still called his name as he grasped the apparently flimsy material and pulled, revealing his partner laid out flat on the groundsheet, still clutching the crosspiece of the tent frame in one hand.

He glared up at Dorian before wiping the rain from his eyes and taking Dorian’s offered hand. “What the hell?!” he said as he got to his feet.

Dorian simply shrugged. “I’m sorry John, I did try to tell you.”

They looked around at their destroyed almost-accommodation for the weekend, and John growled and grumbled as he gathered it all up and shoved the soggy fabric back into its bag. The bent poles were useless now and between them they carried everything over to the truck and shoved it in the back.

Once inside they stripped off their soaked jackets and sat watching the storm in silence for a while.

“Just so you know, this is not what I had in mind,” John said after a while.

Dorian looked across to his downcast friend and again wondered how he could help. “I’m sorry John,” was all he could come up with.

“Not your fault,” John grunted.

“We are seventeen-point-three miles from the nearest motel.”

“Great.”

“Would you like me to drive us there, John?” Dorian asked quietly.

“Do we have a choice?”

“Not unless you wish to sleep in the truck, or maybe out in the storm?”

John just glared and started the engine. “I’ll drive,” he said and pulled out of the clearing with a spin of tyres.

***

Once John had dried off he was a little less grumpy. But he was still pissed about the tent. “Why did it have to rain though,” he said for the fifth time in five minutes. “In July. How often do we get to do this, D? Never that’s how often.”

Dorian just listened from his position on the sofa. He had poured John another measure of bourbon from the mini-bar and although he didn’t want to get his partner drunk, he was pretty pleased with how quickly John was relaxing, physically at least. The whole point of a vacation was to relax and John had not been able to do much of that yet.

“What else did you have planned?” Apart from the actual camping, he avoided adding.

“Just the usual stuff, campfire, marshmallows, a bit of fishing maybe,” John told him petulantly as if Dorian was actually at fault. But he knew John’s tone didn’t mean that.

“We can still do those things, the storm should pass in a few hours.”

“Hmmf...” John articulated. “No tent.”

“At least we have this room.”

“Not the same.”

Dorian got up and walked across to where John was slouched in the armchair. He crouched down and placed a hand on each of John’s knees. “John, this is our vacation. We’ll make the best of it, ok? Captain Maldonado will have me decommissioned if you go back there without having some fun. So,” he added. “Come on, let’s have some fun.”

He widened his smile and a hand slid over his as John sat up a little and leaned forward. “Dorian, I’m sorry. You’re right, ok? I know you’re right. I’m just gonna get some sleep, feel better in the morning, you know?”

Dorian nodded, waiting for as long as John needed to get there; happiness couldn’t be rushed he was learning. “Ok John, will you promise to let me know if there’s anything I can do for you?”

“Yeah, of course Dorian, don’t worry about me, ok?” He leaned a little closer and kissed him gently on the cheek. Dorian felt a twinge of joy, as he always did when they kissed. He closed his eyes and was surprised to feel John’s lips on his - not really a kiss, but a light press of soft lips. It was chaste and made Dorian feel just as loved as if John had said the words.

***

John slept while Dorian worked, it didn’t take him long to decide what to do. He went out for some supplies first of all, shopping as quickly as possible and closing the door with a soft click once he was back. Then he took all the spare blankets and sheets from the wardrobe and pulled a couple of chairs into the centre of the room.

When John woke up Dorian was already inside his makeshift tent and he waited for his partner to notice it. The first sound John made was a gruff chuckle and Dorian thought that was good. John came closer and Dorian lit himself up a little to show John where he was, in case he was still unsure.

John laughed again, and finally spoke. “Are you gonna share?”

Dorian pulled aside a corner of blanket and peered out. John looked sleep ruffled, but bright-eyed and he smiled warmly when he saw Dorian. “Of course, John, come in.” He beckoned for John to join him and made room as John crouched and then crawled inside.

“Marshmallow?” Dorian asked holding up a skewered squashy puff ball.

John laughed again and took it from him. “Dorian,” he said looking up and around the enclosed space. “This is ridiculous.”

“I was hoping to make more of an impression, John, this took a lot of research.”

“D, don’t give me that, we both know how fast your mind works. It’s great, by the way,” he added more softly and he took a bite of marshmallow. “Where were you with the real tent this afternoon, huh?”

Dorian frowned a little, still unsure sometimes when John was being serious. “I –” But John cut him off, pulling him in with gentle fingers slipping around the back of his neck, thumb caressing Dorian’s jaw and cheek. He met Dorian’s lips with a sticky, sweet kiss that Dorian licked at eagerly, processing the flavour and texture and noting how well it combined with John’s own taste.

“I’m a little old for a play den,” John said between kisses. “But I could get used to this.”

“We have all weekend, and there’s plenty of pillows.”

John grabbed one and plumped it up a little before pulling them both down to rest their heads on it. “Never stop surprising me, please?” he murmured.

“I promise, John.”


	31. Do You Have a Fever? (McKirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnyofnegativeeuphoria and I were discussing [these](http://bunnyofnegativeeuphoria.tumblr.com/post/149214207435/hailingfrequencies-kurbanwarriors-close) yummy pics of Karl and this happened.

Jim stood up, let some soil fall from his pants and wiped at his sweat damp forehead with the back of a muddy hand. He turned to grab his water bottle and consider what was next. His roses were doing ok now after a bought of black spot, and the miniature rhododendrons would look great around the new benches he had installed.

He looked around as he took a swig of his drink and the bottle all but fell from his hand as he met the eyes of the man strolling across the memorial garden towards him. Jim knew hot. He had his head turned by attractive people all the time. But this guy – holy crap, was he something else. Floofy, beautiful brown hair, dark brows, wide shoulders under the ridiculously sexy leather jacket he wore. He came closer, big boots crunching across the stones and onto the soft grass on Jim’s patch and Jim found himself backing up in the face of the wondrous smile on the guy’s face.

He tripped, lost his footing and fell backwards, cracking his head on the low brick wall at the edge of the garden. He lay there for a moment, staring up at the clouds, fairly sure his vision shouldn’t be sparkling like that around the edges, and then a beautiful, concerned face filled his view and a gentle hand touched his forehead while a soft but gravelly voice asked, “Geez, kid, are you all right?”

Jim thought not. And yet he was ok enough to try to sit up.

“Your cheeks are flushed, do you have a fever?” Furrowed brows and full pink lips.

“Uh, no, just hot. Been working hard. Hot ‘n’ hard,” Jim trailed off.

“What’s your name?” Hot guy asked with a smirk.

“Jim.”

“Leonard. I’m a doctor. Let’s take it easy, ok?”

Careful fingers felt behind his head as Jim continued to stare. “Pretty.”

“Huh?”

“Your face,” Jim slurred. “Too pretty.”

Leonard smiled down at him. “You hit your head pretty hard, Jim.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Jim said, trying to get to his feet. He thought he’d made it even when his head started to spin, but then he was falling again and strong hands caught him under the arms as his legs gave way.

Vaguely, he was aware of Leonard phoning for help. Jim protested of course and heard himself ask if they couldn’t just walk around the corner into A&E. But Leonard’s calming voice was actually so soothing he let his eyes drift shut for a moment.

The careful tap on his cheek was nice but didn’t make Jim open his eyes. When he felt warm breath against his lips his eyes flew open. He raised his head too quickly and his lips met Leonard’s with a bump.

Jim blinked a bit and Leonard was a picture of mortification – his cheeks coloured and he sat back, taking those gorgeous hands with him, holding one in front of him stammering out a stream of apologies.

Jim tried to tell him it was fine, more than fine, he could do it again, really that’d be great. But Leonard didn’t seem to hear and instead of his palm cradling Jim’s head, Leonard’s jacket was there and now he was assuring Jim he’d leave the paramedics in charge.

Jim tried to protest again but before he knew it he was being lifted and wheeled away as Leonard stood back, clutching his bloodied jacket to his chest.

***

Later, Jim may as well have dreamed the whole episode. Sitting up on the side of the hospital bed, waiting to be discharged so he could get back to work, the last face he expected to see was Leonard’s. “Hey, kid,” that voice from earlier greeted him as Jim gaped. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks,” Jim lied, while his heart pounded.

Leonard took a step inside the room and asked, “Can I come in? Just for a minute.”

“Of course,” Jim said and Leonard ventured further as Jim made room on the bed and patted the space beside him. Leonard shook his head and stood by the bed instead.

“I feel completely responsible for all of this, I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine Len, honestly. On my way back to the garden any minute now. I am sorry about your jacket though.”

“Ah, that old thing? It’s a survivor.”

Jim still wasn’t able to see straight because Leonard was now wearing an open-necked pale blue hoodie and he could see freckles and chest hair. At least he was sitting down this time.

“You know the reason I came over to you this morning was to ask about work,” Leonard continued. “You come highly recommended and I wanted to ask if you’d do some landscaping for me?”

“Ah, yeah, yes, I’d love to, thanks.”

“It’s quite a big job, I’d need you for some time.”

“Sounds great,” Jim said, a little over eager he knew, but he never thought he’d see the guy again and this was way better than he’d hoped for. Leonard handed him a small business card. Jim read it and his eyes widened. Doctor Leonard McCoy. “You’re a surgeon?” Leonard nodded. “So, can you sign me out of here, man? I’d really like to get back out to the fresh air.”

Leonard sighed and nodded again. “Yeah, of course. Least I can do.”

They left the room together and Leonard stayed close, probably only so that he could catch Jim if he got wobbly.

Finally, Jim just had to ask. “About that kiss earlier.” Leonard looked sidelong at him, and Jim could feel another apology coming on which he needed to head off quickly. “I was just wondering if we could try it again, you know, without the blood and passing out and all.”

Leonard smiled at him. “Yeah, I’d like that, kid. I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
